Love in a Cupcake
by glitter.x.dust
Summary: Hinata switches to home ecc class to get closer to Naruto, but will her new partner get her to change her mind? One-sided NaruHina. One-sided KibaHina. deffinate SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

Hinata's paces were fast. Her long, dark hair swayed in the breeze as she ran outside of the main school building and walked towards the gym. "_I've got to get going. I'm almost late for class!_" She thought to herself as she pushed open the doors and looked around. "_Where is he?!_" She fiddled with the envelope between her index finger and thumb. She finally saw the face she was looking for.

"Coach Kakashi!" she yelled as she ran towards her P.E. coach. She quickly looked at another direction as she gave him the envelope.

Her coach opened it, read the words quietly and then glared at the poor girl. "…You're switching this class for home ec?"

"Y-yes.." she said quietly, turning towards her teacher, but looking down at her feet. Her cheeks turned a light pink. She knew she was okay in PE but she couldn't stand the people there. There also was some other reason, though…

Hinata was able to hear the school bell ring and took a glimpse at her wrist watch. The bell was late..

"I don't understand, Hinata. I thought you liked this class." Her coach said, still staring at the dark haired girl in front of him.

"I- I did! I m-mean…I do…b-but it's just…th-the people here…" Hinata knew the real reason she changed classes. "_Naruto is in home ec…_" (A/N: lmao. Naruto in home ec?!)

I suppose, Hinata.." Kakashi said, slightly annoyed.

Hinata turned and walked towards the door, her cheeks still pink.

"Oy! Bye, Hinata-chan! I'll see ya in the halls!" Tenten called out, just before Hinata left.

Hinata smiled at her friend and walked out. "_I'm gonna miss Tenten… Gym was the only class I had with her… Oh well..at least I'll be with Naruto-kun…_" Hinata smiled to herself as she held her books close to her chest.

"_Naruto…_"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Room A185." Hinata whispered as she stood in front of her new home ec class. She took a deep breath and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Squee!! Thanks so much for the reviews!! I loove you soo much!! ._

_Well..here ya go. _

_I don't own Naruto bla blah. I wish I could._

**New Partner**

Puffs of flour came to her vision as Hinata walked into the messy room. People in aprons and covered in flour and dough walked around the classroom, either washing pans or chatting with others. A blond haired boy caught Hinata's eye. "_Naruto!!_" Hinata screamed …inside her mind. (uhh..yeah, you can scream in there.)

"Hello, Hinata-chan! What do you need?" Kurenai, the home ec teacher said, smiling at her and cleaning her hands with a damp paper towel.

"Oh..uhmm.." Hinata's cheeks grew pink once again as she noticed a few people in the class staring at her. The pale skinned girl handed the slip of paper to her new teacher.

"Oh, Hinata! That's great!" Kurenai said as she read the slip. "Everyone, Hinata will be joining our class!" Hinata's cheeks grew a deeper shade of red. Turning to her once more, Kurenai signed the slip of paper and handed it back to Hinata. "Why don't you go and have a seat next to Sasuke, Hinata? He lacks a partner." Kurenai pointed at the boy sitting along near the corner of the crowded room.

Hinata nodded and made her way to her seat. Blushing a little when she passed Naruto.

"Oy, Hinata! This is so awesome, we finally have a class together." A voice said, coming from the other side of the room. Hinata turned. It was Kiba. Her eyes lit up. Her bestfriend. She smiled and waved at him.

Sasuke stared at Hinata through the corner of his eye when she sat down next to him.

"I hope you know how to cook," Sasuke whispered to Hinata, "Or we'll both fail this class."

Hinata's eyes grew large. "Y-you..don't know how to cook, Sa-Sasuke-san?" a giggle escaped her lips.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He stayed silent and then her turned away.

"S-sorry… Sasuke-san, if you'd like, I can help you learn to-"

"Shut up. I really don't need your help. I can do this on my own. ..Like I need help from a girl that can barely speak…" Sasuke said coldly, still turning away.

Hinata stayed silent, replaying what Sasuke just said in her head. "_That..was ..so mean… asshole.._" tears started to fall from her pale eyes.

Sasuke turned back and looked at Hinata. "_Oh..she's…she's crying…_" His heart felt like it had just split in two, and before long, he realized that he was apologizing to her.

"Hinata-chan…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'd…I'd really like it if you taught me how to cook…" A smile escaped from his lips. (I can't make him a total ass. .)

Hinata stared at the boy that sat next to her. She eyed his smile, which sent shivers down her spine. _"it's so weird seeing Sasuke smile like that…"_ She faked a small smile and accepted the apology.

Sasuke's smile faded. "We'd better get this cake thing done, then." He eyed the eggs and flour thoughtfully. "D'you think you can make the batter?"

xXxXxXxXx

"DING!"

The over bell rang and HInata and Sasuke were bother staring at the brown crisp breading of a beautifully made cake. …Or..at least, half a cake..sorta.

"We need to get the frosting on…" Sasuke smiled as he eyed the vanilla frosting.

Hinata frowned. "I like chocolate." She said, noticing Sasuke as he headed for the vanilla frosting.

"…" Sasuke frowned, staring back at the chocolate frosting cup. He turned to Hinata and began to glare at her. Hinata returned the gesture.

"I like chocolate.."

"I don't. I like vanilla."

"But chocolate tastes yummy!"

"No."

"…rock paper scissors?"

"No."

Hinata frowned. She stared at the boy infront of her, making sure she kept eye contact. "..Staring contest?"

"Winner chooses frosting." Sasuke smiled. (I can't think of anything else. What do you want?! A fist fight?!)

Hinata smirked. "Deal."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Two minutes later, both students were eying each other with watery eyes. Both Hinata and Sasuke grew impatient.

"Forget this…"Sasuke said, closing his eyes and releasing the tear drops that formed, "How 'bout we do this.." Sasuke lowered his head to her ear and told her his plan. Hinata blushed when his lips touched her ear as he spoke. She nodded in a agreement.

Soon, they both looked at a nice, yet sloppy chocolate AND vanilla cake. "They'd both taste good together." Sasuke would say and he'd smooth chocolate frosting over on the bread and Hinata would nod, while she would spread vanilla frosting on the other side.

"…It looks..scary." Sasuke said, when walked back and took it all in.

Hinata nodded. "…Maybe it'd taste better than how it looks."

"I hope…"

Hinata grabbed a knife and cut two small slices. One for her and one for Sasuke. She took a fork and cautiously brought the scary looking piece of cake towards her mouth.

Her eyes widened. "It's good, Sasuke!!" she said, her words muffled because of the cake in her mouth. Sasuke laughed and took a bite out of his piece.

"Ya know..maybe having you as a partner isn't gonna be so bad after all." Sasuke said, after a few more bites.

"Maybe it won't." Hinata smiled.

_D This is a lot longer. Yay!_

_Anyways..yeah. Hope you like._


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! More reviews! You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  
Anyway, I don't own Naruto. Blah Blah. I wish I was more creative than this.

**Chapter 3**

Hinata waved goodbye to Sasuke when the bell rang. She started to walk out, when a familiar voice caught her by surprise.

"Oy, Hina-chan! Wait up!" She stopped and smiled at her best friend.

"Oh, Kiba-kun!"

"It's so cool that we have the same class, Hinata!" Kiba said, fixing his messenger bag to fit better on his shoulder. "You should ask Kurenai-sensei to change partners so you can be with me!"

Hinata's eyes opened up. "Oh… well, Kiba…. I kind of… sorta promised Sasuke-kun that I'd help him…"

Kiba stared at his feet, then quickly looked up and gave her a smile. "That's cool. So…. Uh." Kiba quickly thought of something else to say, he didn't want to end the conversation. "Why'd you get in home ec, Hinata.?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Cause… b-because…" '_think of an excuse, Hinata!' _"Because I-"

"It was 'cause Naruto was in it, right?" Kiba interrupted. Hinata's cheeks quickly turned pink,

"N-no! I just really…. Like cooking." Her eyes darted for an excuse to change the subject of to run away… something!

Kiba smirked, "It is 'cause of Naruto, isn't it? And all this time, I thought you came just to keep me company." He flashed her a wink. "Don't worry, Hinata. You know I wouldn't tell. I haven't told a single person since you first told me."

Hinata's embarrassment faded. "Thanks, Kiba-kun! I knew I could trust you. I can tell you just about anything!" She hugged him. The sudden contact made Kiba blush instantly.

_"Is that all I'll ever be to you, Hinata_? _Just a friend?"_

XXxXx

"You really didn't have to, Kiba, I'm fine walking by myself to class…"

"No, Hinata… I really wanted to."

Hinata gave him a small smile and waved good bye. Kiba had started acting so strange when he had first learned about her liking Naruto. All he would say was, "Oh" or, "that's nice." It never dawned to her that maybe Kiba didn't like the fact that she was hopeless about about a boy with blonde hair and great determination. But Kiba did have a problem with it. She liked Nartuo. She didn't have any feelings for Kiba.

Hinata was surprised to see Kiba waiting for her after class.

"I thought we could eat lunch together." Kiba said, noticing the strange look on Hinata's face.

Hinata smiled at the thought of not eating alone today.

She sat down quietly under a large tree and ate her sandwich next to Kiba.

"Hinata… How much do you like Naruto?"

"Huh?" The question caught her by surprise. She turned towards Kiba, his hair swayed with the smallest gust of wind, his eyes stayed focused on his lunch and his hands were by his side. "I don't know… A lot, I suppose. Why'd you ask Kiba-kun?"

Kiba turned towards her his eyes focused on her now. "Hinata… have you ever felt that way about me?" His lip quivered. _" I don't care what she says, I'm spilling my guts right here, right now…"_

"Kiba-kun, I've only ever seen you as a friend. A very, very, close friend. A-and…really, that's all I'd really like it to-"

"What about when I was there for you, Hinata?! When I held you close ad calmed you down and made your tears stop when you found out about Naruto and Sakura?! Didn't you think… at least just once… that maybe you'd like me, even just a little?"

"Kiba… you're my best friend Ii-" her vision became foggy, Hinata knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Well, I have, Hinata! I realized then that I absolutely loved you, and you know what? I still do, and I've just been waiting, waiting for you to realize that you and Naruto aren't meant to be. For you to know that , that someone you've been searching for has been here all along! Do you love me, Hinata?" Kiba's eyes started to tear.

Hinata stayed silent, staring at the ground, tears falling from her cheeks. She didn't know what to say. _"Do I? He's only a friend. __Only__"  
_

"Do you Hinata?" Kiba said again, but in vein. He fell to his knees and started sobbing on Hinata's shoulder. "I've always loved you, Hinata. Why couldn't you see that?"

"Kiba… I'm so sorry!" Hinata got up quickly. Kiba looked up at Hinata, a sad look on his face, his eyes puffy.

_"She doesn't…"  
_

"I'm sorry…" She wiped her tears away and grabbed her things and ran off.  
Tears still falling, Hinata ran into something, or was it, someone?

"S-Sasuke?

xXxXx

Hinata looked up at dark raven eyes. She blinked her tears away.

"Hinata…you're crying..what's wrong?" Sasuke grasped Hinata's shoulders. He was startled, but a look of concern came over his face. He waited patiently for a reply while Hinata silently wept on his shoulder, hugging him tightly. She had no one else to turn to. Sasuke patted Hinata lightly on her back, trying to be more comforting.

"Hinata," he said again, "what happended? Why are you crying?" Hinata looked back up at Sasuke with tear filled eyes. Sasuke wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Kiba's my best friend!" She cried out. More tears fell as she said it. "But he..he wants to be more than just friends."

Sasuke was confused. "_Dog boy likes Hinata?" _"…And…you don't want to be more than that?" He wasn't sure what to say. No one had ever come up to him for comfort or anything, because he had come off to be so cold, so comforting Hinata was a little difficult.

Hinata shook her head. " I only see him as a friend… But..I hurt him when I said that.." She buried her face in his shirt. "I didn't mean to hurt him… It's my fault, isn't it? I shouldn't have been so blind!" Hinata's tears soaked Sasuke's shirt.

"Listen, Hinata.." Sasuke pulled Hinata away from him and wiped her tears away with his sleeve. "If Kiba really is your friend, he'll understand that he can't make you love him, and he'll get over this. But you shouldn't feel guilty about telling him how you feel. You don't choose who you fall in love with. So, it isn't your fault." Sasuke gave Hinata a small, reassuring smile. _"I'm so…full of bull, aren't I?"_

Hinata wiped her nose and cheeks on her sleeve. (icky) "You think so?"

"Believe me, Hinata."

Hinata readjusted her backpack. "When will I know that he's gotten over it?" She stared at Sasuke, hoping to find an answer.

Sasuke sighed. "I can't tell you. It's a secret." Hinata giggled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for helping me, Sasuke-kun.." Her cheeks turned a light red. "I'm sorry for startling you like that…"

Sasuke smiled. "I'm just glad I can help.."

An odd silence fell upon them. Hinata shifted her weight to one foot, and Sasuke scratched his head and looked around.

"Uh..have you finished eating lunch yet, Hinata?" Hinata shook her head.

"..How about you eat lunch with me? I'd be nice to have some company…"

Hinata smiled and walked along side Sasuke towards a table under the shade of a sakura tree.

"Let's just try to finish before the bell rings.."

---

It actually made me feel really, really sad when I wrote the part about Kiba confessing to Hinata. But I knew I had to do this. I love the KibaHina pairing, but this is SasuHina, and it HAS to stay that way. I wanted to start crying 'cause Kiba is my favorite character from the series. Hopefully I'll make another fanfic after I finish this one, and it'll be KibaHina, but from now on, I hope you understand why I did this.

Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So…what exactly are sporks good for anyways? It's not like you can drink soup with them, it'd just spill through the slits, and you can't use it like a regular for 'cause those…what are they? ..Spike thingies are so small." Sakura stared at her pencil as if it was something very fascinating. Her emerald eyes glinting in the dim lighting of their Geometry class. Why were they even talking about sporks, anyways?

"Sakura, do you work or you're going to fail this class again." Hinata said, not looking up from her geometry book.

"Bleh…geometry… I can't do this, Hinata. It's just not my calling." Hinata looked up and stared at the pink headed young woman.

"It's math, Sakura. It's not supposed to be _anyone's_ calling."

Sakura shifter in her seat. She needed to find something else to talk about to keep her from doing…_that_. Her eyes darted to her paper work and a look of disgust spread across her face.

"Anyways," Sakura started again, turning back towards Hinata and pushing her work to the other side of the desk with one hand. "I saw you with that Sasuke guy at lunch today. You guys were all lovey-dovey hugging each other back there. What'd you guys do? Hook up in home ec?"

Hinata dropped her pencil. Her cheeks turned pink, and her pale eyes darted towards Sakura. "W-what are y-you talking about?"

"Oh, please, Hinata. You know what I mean. That sexy Sasuke Uchiha. The one you couldn't get your hands off of at lunch. I was getting kind of jealous." A smirk formed on her lips, and she continued to play with her pencil.

Hinata laughed nervously. "Oh…_that_. That was nothing. He was just trying to make me stop crying.-Besides," she added in quickly, "why would you be jealous, you have _Naruto_, remember."

"Girls! You can talk about this nonsense later! Do your work!" The teacher lashed out at them. She had been over hearing their conversation and had finally had enough.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back towards Hinata, resting her elbow on the desk and placing her head on her palm. "Pssh.. Naruto. I don't even know why I _asked_ him out in the first place. He's soo annoying." She smirked.

Hinata stared back down at her paper. "_That's because you only went out with him to make me mad.._" Hinata knew Sakura could be a bitch sometimes, and she would sometimes wonder in amazement at how she ever became friends with her. But, she knew Sakura could be pretty okay sometimes. She wasn't all _that_ bad.

"Helloooo, you there, Hinata?" Sakura whispered, shaking the book that was under Hinata's nose.

"Oh…" Hinata said quietly, and turned her head towards Sakura.

Sakura laughed a bit. "I swear, Hinata. Sometimes you can be soo spacey. It makes me wonder how you can be smarter than me."

Hinata laughed quietly. _"Who isn't? ..Oh..wait. That was mean.."_

"Anyways, what was Sasuke trying to keep you from crying about?"

"Huh? Who?" Hinata looked up at Sakura. It's not that she didn't hear here, Hinata just really, really did not want to talk about it.

"That sexy hunk, Sasuke!!" Sakura said so loud that the whole class turned and looked at her in surprise and confusedment. (lol. Is that even a word? If it isn't. Too bad. It is now.)

"Sakura! That's it! Out! Out of my class!" The teacher lashed out once more, pulling Sakura out of the desk, and barely giving her any time to gather her things. Sakura winked at Hinata, just before the teacher slammed the door at her. "Hmph!"

Hinata laughed quietly and got back to work.

xXxXxXxXx

The bell rang and Hinata walked out of her last class and headed towards the school foyer, hoping to catch up to Naruto just to say a quick hello (or in this case, goodbye), but it was no luck, she saw the Uzamaki boy run up to the exit and leave at such an unbelievably great speed.

Hinata sat down on a bench just outside the school, waiting patiently for her cousin Neji to pick her up and walk back home together.

She stared at her shoes which were dirty from running around in the dirt all day. Hinata doesn't understand why she chooses not to use the sidewalk sometimes. She stared at her books that she placed on her lap. She thought of the things Sasuke told her about Kiba. Will Kiba ever forgive her?

"Hinata!"

She smiled as she stared at the book cover. "_I could swear I can hear Sasuke's voice in my mind…"_

"Hinata" Hinata looked up with a smile and looked straight into onyx orbs that seemed very familiar.

"Hinata!" Sasuke waved his hand in front of her face. "_Why is this girl so spacey?"_

Realizing it really was Sasuke, Hinata's face turned a bright pink. "Oh…Sorry Uchiha-kun…"

"It's okay.." Sasuke said, sound a bit irritated, but it soon faded as the fragile girl in front of him smiled. He stare at those strange pale eyes that matched the girl beautifully. "Uh...I ..Uh.." Sasuke scratched the back of his head. He'd forgotten what he had originally came up to tell her.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. She felt strange having someone stare at her so closely. Actually, she felt strange when people stared at her at all.

"Uhmm..So… about home ec." Sasuke said, finally remembering. "You still wanna teach me?" he moved the books he had in his left hand to his right and placed the free hand in the pocket of his coat.

Hinata nodded. "O-oh... yeah. I almost forgot about that." Hinata stood up and picked up her navy blue school uniform jacket that she had carelessly thrown on the bench when she had sat down earlier.

"About that… I was wondering if you… I dunno.." He looked around coolly and reverted his gaze back to her. "I thought maybe you'd like to come over today."

"Come over? You mean… to your house?" the idea scared the poor girl senseless. Never. Never had she been over to a boy's house before. Her father wouldn't allow it. No. That's what he would say. A stern no, and end of discussion.

Sasuke nodded, and was about to say something else had he not been interrupted by Neji, Hinata's cousin.

"Hinata, ready to go?" Neji said breathlessly, he had run a great distance when he noticed how long he had taken saying goodbye to Tenten. –ahem-

"Actually, N-Neji. I was s-sorta gonna go to Sa-Sauke-kun's hou-house.." Hinata smiled meekly and turned to Sasuke for support.

Neji looked at the Uchiha boy suspiciously. Then raised an eyebrow and turned to Hinata again. "I don't think your dad will like you going to _his _house, Hinata.."

Hinata sighed. She knew her cousin meant well, but his protectiveness was starting to get extremely annoying. She didn't really think Neji would take it seriously when her father told Neji to take care of her. "Neji, please. I'm supposed to teach him how to cook. Can't you j-just tell my dad I'm going to Sakura's house or something, please." Hinata pursed her lips and gave him the saddest puppy dog frown she had ever given.

Neji glared at Hinata. "Doesn't he have parents that can teach him how to cook?" He gave a strange glace at Sasuke, then turned back to Hinata. Traces of annoyance clearly visible on his face. "Besides, I'm not gonna lie to your dad!" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Pretty please!! I swear I'll make it up to you!" Hinata tugged at his jacket.

"Jeez, Hinata… you make it so hard to say no. I'll let you go and spend time with your little boyfriend. Just make sure you com back by curfew." Hinata smiled and hugged her cousin. She turned to Sasuke and realized that his cheeks were pink.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend.." Sasuke said quietly before leaving. Neji only laughed ad walked along to the Hyuuga mansion.

xXxXxXxXx

The walked to Sasuke's house could only be described in one word: awkward, but as cliché as that may sound (not like the story is cliché already), it really was. It was basically due to what Neji had said to Hinata just a few minutes ago. Oddly enough, it wasn't Hinata who was troubled about it. It was … Sasuke?

"Uhh..so.. h-how much farther is it to your house, Sasuke-san?" Hinata said, trying to find something to talk about.

"About three more blocks." Sasuke said quietly. Hinata watched him from the corner of her eye. She wanted to giggle when he noticed the traces of pink still on his cheeks.

Hinata found it strange. Sasuke's been pursued by dozens of girls that are absolutely in love with him, and just shrugs it off, but the minute her cousins playfully calls Sasuke Hinata's boyfriend, he blushed just like… well, just like Hinata usually does. This boy was, indeed, a strange one.

Finally arriving to Sasuke's house, Hinata sat quietly on the front porch steps while Sasuke recklessly looked for the keys to his house. But finally, after much searching, he realized that his keys were in the front pocket of his coat.

Embarrassed, Sasuke opened the door and led the quiet girl into his very large, very beautiful home.

Hinata smiled, marveling at the huge windows and largeness of his home. It reminded her of her own home. Except his was slightly smaller and was much more quiet. Actually, his house was a little _too_ quiet.

"C'mon. You can put your stuff in the kitchen." Sasuke led Hinata and opened the swinging doors to a very bright kitchen.

Hinata dropped her bag on the floor next to a circular table by a large window and sat on one of the stools next to the large marble countered island in the middle of the kitchen which also held the sing and the stove.

"Your house is really pretty, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said politely as she leaned over the counted to get a better view of what Sasuke was doing.

Washing his hands, Sasuke nodded. "Thanks, but I guess that's what you get when your dad's a lawyer." He tore a paper towel from the rack next to the sink and dried his hands, pulling down the sleeves of his jacket and taking it off, throwing it carelessly to the side.

"I didn't know he's a lawyer. That's pretty cool. What about your mother? What does she do?" Hinata asked, sitting back down and taking her jacket off, placing it carefully on the backrest of the stool beside her.

"She's a secretary at my dad's office."

"Ah." Hinata nodded. She looked around. "Where are they? Won't they get mad if I'm here and you didn't ask?"

Sasuke shrugged and grabbed a recipe book from one of the many shelves in the kitchen and opened it. "They're not gonna come back for another week, so I doubt they'll find out."

Hinata's eyes widened. _'They're not coming back for another week._'? She quickly stood up from her chair, "You mean we're alone?!?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Poor Hinata started hyperventilating. (lol) "_This is not good! Very. Very. EXTREAMLY not good. Alone in a house with a boy I barely know? Not good __at all_."

Sasuke quickly ran up to Hinata patting her on the back, his face seemed calm, but in his eyes was pure terror. "Hinata, are you okay?" Sasuke grabbed her hand and helped her walk towards a chair.

"Sasuke—I need- to use your—bathroom." Hinata said between breathes. Sasuke nodded, grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom that was right in the hallway that led to the living room.

Hinata quickly slammed the door shut and calmed herself down. She walked up towards the toilet, closed the lid and sat down, trying to sort this thing out.

"_Okay… So I'm alone. With a boy. Alone with a boy…and in a big house. …Without permission." _Hinata's face turned pale. (more than it already was) "_I am so dead." _She cried out and buried her face in her hands. She looked up when she heard knocking on the door.

"H-Hinata… are you okay? I'm…I'm getting kind of worried." The young Uchiha kneeled down and pressed his back against the door. "S-sorry I didn't tell you about this. I was going to, but then Neji sort of interrupted me. And…I kinda forgot to tell you along the way." Sasuke placed his elbows on his knees. "I really didn't think it was such a big deal, though.."

Hinata bit her lip and stared at her feet. Still thinking of the consequences of staying here. "_Along with a boy. In his house."_ She cringed. "_Alone with a boy, who is a teenager, therefore, having raging hormones…"_

Sasuke knocked again. "Hinata…if you're not comfortable with this, I can walk you back home." He sat there again, waiting for a reply. "Hinata?" His eyes widened and he stood up quickly. "Oh god! You didn't pass out, did you?!"

Hinata giggled. "N-no..I'm fine, Sa-Sasuke-kun…" She got up and stepped towards the mirror. Did she really think Sasuke was going to try something? _"it doesn't really seem like he's the type of person who would do that…"_ She paced back and forth in the bathroom, arms crossed. _"If he does try anything, I'm just gonna kick him in the balls and run out."_ She smiled. _"Yeah… perfect plan._"

Sasuke knocked on the door once again. "Hinata, are you okay? When are you gonna-"

Hinata opended the door and stared down at Sasuke, who was down on his knees and looking up at her with an expression that made Hinata want to giggle.

Sasuke stood up and fixed his hair and straightened his shirt, trying to come off as that cool, "I don't care" kind of guy everyone usually sees him as at school, instead of the helpless wreck that was waiting by the bathroom door just a few seconds ago.

"So…what? Are you staying or are you leaving?" Sasuke said, still sounding the same as when he was begging her to come out of the bathroom. He failed to fix that.

"I…think I might stay." Hinata said, sounding a little unsure. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and felt uneasy all over again.

Sasuke brightened up, but quickly went back to his "I'm trying to act as if I don't care" state. 'Cool.. uh.. just so you know…" he said, adjusting his collar, "I don't have any intentions to rape you or anything."

Hinata smiled, "Good. Because I'm not interested in getting raped." She laughed nervously and stared at the ground.

"So…I guess we should be getting back to the kitchen." Sasuke said, looking at the end of the hallway.

"Unless you wanna bake a cake in the hallway." Hinata joked, laughing a little.

"I'll go get my easy back oven." Sasuke grinned. "_It should be somewhere in my closet." _(lmao. The funny thing is, it really IS in the his closet.)

Hinata laughed. "It'd be so creepy if you really _did_ have one."

Sasuke stopped laughing. "Uh..we should…get started on whatever we're going to make…" A blank expression on his face, he left the hallway and made his way back to the kitchen. Hinata quickly followed.

xXxXxXx

Back in the bright kitchen, Hinata huddled next to Sasuke by the counted next to the sink, looking at delicious deserts they could make.

"I was actually hoping that you might help me make simple things, like pancakes or spaghetti." Sasuke interrupted. Hinata stopped reading the directions to make lemon soufflé and stared at Sasuke.

"Pancakes?" She smiled. "That's the first thing I ever learned how to make.." Hinata closed her eyes, remembering her mother teaching a young Hinata how to make the batter. They were laughing. It was probably a year or two before Hanabi was born.

Sasuke stared at her and then looked down at his grumbling stomach. "Do you think we can make something that we can eat right now? I'm kind of hungry."

Hinata turned a few pages back and looked up at Sasuke, smiling. She pointed to a dish on the pasta chapter of the cook book.

Sasuke's eyes lit up. "Lasagna."

"It's fairly easy to make, and very yummy. You take longer preparing it, than actually baking it." Hinata looked at the ingredients. "I hope your parents have all the stuff we'll need."

Sasuke nodded. "My mom cooks on the weekend when she doesn't work. So, we should have some stuff lying around."

"Alright, then. First off, you'll need six dried lasagna noodles." Hinata called from the table. Waiting as Sasuke came out of the pantry, bring out a box of lasagna noodles." You also need 6 ounces of shredded mozzarella or cheddar cheese." Sasuke smiled, running toward the fridge and rummaging through it, looking for cheese.

Several minutes later, Sasuke and Hinata found themselves looking at a counter covered with the ingredients need to make a lasagna. Before starting anything, both Sasuke and Hinata washed their hands and pulled up their sleeves.

They got to work. Hinata giving orders, and Sasuke, reluctantly, following them.

xXxXxXx

Hinata sat down quietly on the chair, next to a table in the large kitchen. Sasuke sat next to her, not saying much either.

"Got it in the over…" he looked up at Hinata. "How long did you say it was going to take?"

"Thirty minutes.." Hinata said, looking up to see Sasuke.

Sasuke played with his hands. "Uh… do you wanna go watch t.v. in the living room?" hi stared at the over clock.

Hinata nodded and followed Sasuke.

Hinata looked around the room. It was very big and had incredibly large windows. It was getting dark out, so it made the lighting in the living room pretty dim. Photographs were hung up all over the walls and sat on shelves and tables. Baby pictures of Sasuke and his parents. She smiled. Sasuke was cute even when he was so little. A large family photo was hung across the fireplace. Hinata walked towards it, studying the faces. Sasuke and his parents were smiling, but there was another person Hinata could not recognize, but could only assume it was Sasuke older brother.

"Sasuke, is that your brother?" Hinata turned to look at Sasuke and pointed at the picture.

"Y-yeah. That's Itachi…" Sasuke said solemnly, only glancing at the photograph, and going back to his quest to find the missing remote.

Hinata looked around, notince there were no other pictures of Itachi in the living room. "Why isn't he in the other pictures, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up again at Hinata, a melancholy expression on his face. "My parents… basically disowned him." He said, his lips forming into a very sad smile. "you see… Itachi had a scholarship to Harvard to became a lawyer just like my dad, but no more than a week had he been there, until he dropped out to be in this band that played a mixture of folk and heavy metal music." He stared down at the floor.

"They disowned him just because of that?!" Hinata walked up to the t.v. in a huff, and grabbed the remote that was taped to the side of the tv, and handed it to Sasuke.

"Well, not just that. After the band made it big…somewhere in Sweden..He got out to go a pursue his life long dream." He stared at the remote sadly and turned the t.v. on.

"And that is?"

Sasuke didn't look at Hinata. "He went to go to pursue his dream to be a drag queen superstar…"

Hinata wasn't sure weather to laugh out loud or to feel bad for the poor Uchiha. It wasn't very often Hinata was told a story like this.

"Lucky bastard.." Sasuke snarled. His face lightened up and he gave Hinata a smile.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked, taken back a bit from the comment.

"He left to pursue his dream, so now my parents expect great things from me. It's soo much pressure for a 16 year old." Sasuke sighed. Leaning down on the couch and flipping through channels.

Hinata walked up to Sasuke and sat down next to him on the comfy leather couch. "I know what you mean.." She said quietly. She placed her hands on her lap.

Sasuke looked up and turned to her. "Huh? About what? One of your family members is a drag queen, too?"

Hinata's cheeks burned red and she quickly looked up at Sasuke. "N-no… I mean, about being expected to do so much. You see… my dad owns this HUGE corporation!" Hinata extended her arms out. "And he's goig to pass it on to me one I'm old enough, but I'm so… horrified of being the leader of something so big. I'm not touch or confident…" hinata placed her hands on her knees and stared back down at her lap.

Sasuke smiled and leaned closer. "Hinata, knowing that… well, it just made me realize that I'm not along after all…"

Hinata smiled and turned her face toward Sasuke.

Sasuke looked deeply into Hinata's pale eyes, realizing exactly how beautiful they were. Hinata stared back, and then-

"DING" the over bell rang from the kitchen.

"Oh!" Hinata yelped, realizing what almost happened. She turned away and got up. "T-the…the lasagna's done." She said, quietly, and pointed towards the kitchen.

xXxXxXx

_Okay, so here's the fifth ch. To tell you the truth, I really, really didn't like it…_

_Anyways, I haven't really come up for a reason as to why Sasuke and Naruto are in home ec, but once I come up with it, I'll make sure to let you all know.._

_Oh, and the whole Itachi thng… It just sort of came up while I was texting NewRageInc. Lol. Sorry if you got offended._

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update soon._


	6. Chapter 6

_I figured out why Naruto is in home ec. He just joined for the free food. _

_I'm still thinking of a reason for Sasuke, though._

_Sorry for all the typos in the last story. I was in a hurry. I'm in a hurry right now, too. So..sorry about that._

_I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd kill off Sakura from the series. Nyaah._

**Chapter 6**

The school bell rang, indicating it was time for home room. Hinata sat on the third row of desks. Shino sat on her left side, and on her right was an empty desk.

Kiba got to class a few minutes after their teacher started to congratulate his students for their promptness. His face was blank, and he sat in the empty desk next to Hinata, but didn't say a single word.

"H-Hi, Kiba-kun." Hinata said quietly. She was slightly unsure about what else to say, but she gave him a warm smile. She really hoped to Kiba was alright about what happened earlier. She wanted her best friend back.

Kiba turned quietly to Hinata, revealing puffy red eyes and a very sad smile. His eyelids drooped down, and he slowly turned back to his work. (or the blank paper on his desk which he left untouched.)

"Mr. Inuzuka," Jiraiya, the sex ed teacher said, slamming a large book on his desk. "Why were you late?" He stared at Kiba waiting for a reply.

Kiba looked up at his teacher and did nothing but shrug and once again, stared back down at the paper on his desk. "There… really isn't a reason for me to get to school early anymore." Kiba said, barely audible. But Hinata heard him.

Jiraiya raised his brow, "Eh?" He stood up and crossed his arms, staring down at the sad boy in front of him. "Inuzuka, I may not know why you're upset, but please, leave your problems out of my classroom." He turned to the chalk board and started to write something. "This is a sex education class. We are here to talk about sex, not your problems. There are counselors for that."

xXxXxXx

Shino waved goodbye to Hinata as class ended. Hinata waited by the door. Hoping she could talk with Kiba before the bell rang. Considering the fact that Jiraya asked Kiba to stay after class to talk, Hinata knew she was going to wait for a while.

She leaned on the frame of the door. Her book bag started getting heavy.

"Hey, Hinata!" A familiar voice shouted out from the crowd. Hinata turned and saw the face of a very tired looking Sasuke Uchiha, who was running towards her through the large crowd.

She smiled. "Hi, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stood in front of her, panting slightly. "What are you doing here, Hinata? Shouldn't you be getting to Home Ec?"

Hinata stared at her feet. "I was waiting for Kiba-kun to come out of the classroom. I thought we could walk to Home Ec."

"So he's okay about yesterday?"

Hinata shrugged, not making much eye contact. "He smiled at me. And I was hoping I could fix things a little."

Sasuke looked back at the long hallway. "He seems to be taking long." Hinata nodded.

"I guess I'll just try to talk to him in class, then." Hinata sighed and drooped her shoulders, but then quickly put on a happy face and straightened her posture. "So, you wanna walk to class with me, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess." He said quietly. Trying to hide the fact that that was why he had originally ran up to her in the first place.

Hinata gave him a cheeky smile and pulled him along through the large crowed of scary high school students.

xXxXxXx

Both Sasuke and Hinata sat down on the table in the far corner. They watched their classmates walk in. A very unhappy Naruto stomped inside, followed by an equally pissed off Sakura. They darted dirty glances at each other before separating. Leaving Naruto sitting down quietly by himself on his table. (Sakura and Naruto _were_ partners.) Sakura took the seat next to Rock Lee.

As the ball finally rang, Kiba walked in quickly before Kurenai was able to close the door. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, glaring at Kiba, who was standing in front of Sakura, wondering why she took his seat.

"Inuzuke, one more tardy, and you'll be seeing me again after school for detention." Kurenai said, arms still crossed.

Kiba nodded, but didn't take his eyes off Sakura. "Why are you in my seat, Haruno?" Kiba growled.

Sakura smiled. "Naruto isn't my partner anymore. He's your problem now." She pointed at Naruto who was still fuming.

Kiba looked at Naruto and shrugged. "Whatever." He walked towards his new table and sat down. Not saying a word.

Watching this, Hinata and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"W-what do you think happended, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked quietly, so no one else would hear their conversation.

Sasuke shrugged. "Dunno. They probably broke up again." Saskue places his elbow on the desk and laid his head down on his arm. _"Every single week they go through this. Can't they just stay broken up, for christ's sake?"_

Hinata kept her gaze on Naruto. "Y-you mean, Naruto is single again?" A smile formed on her lips as she said those words.

Sasuke turned towards Hinata, interest sparkled in his eyes. "Yeah… Why are you so happy about it?"

Hinata's smile faded and a blush covered his cheeks. She stopped looking at Naruto and focused at the dark eyes that were watching her silently. "If I t-tell you… do you promise not to tell anyone, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded. "I promise." He said quietly.

Hinata smiled. There was something about that boy that she just couldn't understand. She couldn't get how she could trust him so easily. But she did. She trusted him when she came up to him in tears. She trusted him when they were alone at his house the day before. So, surely she can trust him now. "I… really like Naruto." Her cheeks turned into an even deeper shade of red. No one in the world knows about her feelings towards Naruto, except for Kiba, and now Sasuke does, too.

Sasuke nodded, trying to get that through his head. _"Hinata likes Naruto? Odd… I didn't think Naruto even knows who she is."_ Sasuke thought. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Hinata was a very pretty girl. Smart, too. How could she like Naruto? _"I don't even like Naruto, and I'm pretty much best friends with him"._ But on the other hand, Sasuke was glad that Hinata trusted him enough to tell him something like that. He smiled. _"Hinata trusts me…_" Coming back from his thoughts, Sasuke noticed a very pink faced Hinata staring back at him.

"Remember, you promise not to tell EVER." Hinata whispered frantically.

"I promise, Hinata-chan." Sasuke said shyly, as he watched Hinata turn back to her regular skin color and give him a cheeky smile that not even Sasuke himself could keep from thinking it was adorable.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She said happily, turning back to watch Naruto who was talking to Kiba about something that seemed to be very important.

xXxXxXx

"So, class, now that that's out of the way, you should be setting the cupcakes in the oven right about now." Kurenai said, watching her students placing trays of much into the many ovens all around her messy, dough covered, yummy smelling room. "Remember to set it for twenty-five minutes." Kurenai placed her own cupcakes, which she had made earlier, on to the desk and taking a large bite out of one. "I'll be talk- Taking these to the teachers next door, so I'll be back… shortly." She smiled and left the room, leaving the play of cupcakes behind.

Hinata leaned on the table and look at Sasuke who had more cupcake batter on his face than his apron. She smiled, remembering Sasuke's failed attempt to become friends with the ferocious mixer. The class had exploded with laughted when they saw the mixer sneak up on its victim, in this case, Sasuke, and covered him with cupcake batter. It even got a small chuckle out of Shino.

She silently watched his desperate attempt to take off some of the batter that was stuck to his raven hair. Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Just seeing Sasuke covered from head to toe in batter was too hilarious. Of course, Sasuke took notice of Hinata's laughing and frowned.

"It's not funny!" He yelled at Hinata, who was still laughing.

At this point, Hinata was finding it hard to breath, but through her laughter, was able to say a few words. "yes it is, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke glared at Hinata and placed his hand on the table and stared at it. It was covered in globs of batter. He smiled, imagining the rest of himself in batter. _"Okay, maybe it's a little funny…_" he turned back at Hinata, who regained her composure and was trying to look at Sasuke with a straight face, but was having trouble doing so.

Sasuke sighed. "Wonder what the rest of the kids in my other classes will say.."

Hinata shrugged and took off globs of dried batter off of his cheeks and hair. "Ask to be excused to go shower and change at home."

Sasuke thought about it. He grabbed Hinata's hand and stared back at her. "Hinata, do you wanna hang out today? It's a Friday, so I thought maybe you can come over again, teach me a little, and then we can go to the park or something."

Hinata smiled. Tenten was going out of town, and she'd rather not hang out with Sakura while she was still in break up mode. Who knows what she might make Hinata do to Naruto if she was still upset.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said smiling.

Sasuke smiled, and started getting globs out of his hair again.

xXxXxXx

Hinata poked at her sandwich during lunch. She wasn't hungry. Something just didn't feel right. Her stomach churned.

"Hey, Hinata, why aren't you eating?" Pale eyes met emerald ones as Sakura sat down in front of the quiet Hyuuga heiress. Sakura stared at Hinata's sandwich and grabbed it. "If you're not eating it, can I have it?"

Hinata shrugged. "Go ahead. Not hungry." She placed her elbow on the table and let her head fall on her palm.

Sakura stopped eating and stared at Hinata. "You're not gonna become one of those anorexic people, are you? 'Cause that stuff doesn't work… I've tried." She continued taking bites from the sandwich. Hinata rolled her eyes, but quickly froze when she heard someone's cheery voice say her name.

"Hey there, Hinata!" The voice said. The boy leaned over the table and smiled at Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun…Hi." Hinata said shyly, looking down at her thighs.

Naruto's eyes darted at Sakura, but then back to Hinata. He said his hello to Sakura quietly.

"Soo…" Naruto started, leaning towards Hinata and lifting up her chin, so she could face him. "I heard you had a thing for me." He flashed a wink at Hinata, and his eyes quickly darted back at Sakura. Hinata's cheeks burned red.

"_Sasuke told him! I know he did! That…bastard! How could I have trusted him?!"_ Hinata thought. She was angry. Maybe even more upset at Sasuke than embarrassed. She regretted ever telling Sasuke anything in the first place.

"O-Oh.."

Naruto played with a few strands of hair on Hinata's face, twirling it around his fingers. "You know...I'd really like to take you out sometime, Hinata." Naruto whispered. His blue eyes lingered on the soft details of her face. He turned to Sakura. "Unless this prude has any objections." He sneered at Sakura.

Sakura looked up at Naruto and shrugged. "Could careless." She turned back at the sandwich and continued to eat it.

Naruto glared at Sakura. "You might wanna cut down on your eating habits, Sakura. You're starting to get fat."

Sakura shrugged and continued to eat, ignoring the rood gestures Naruto was making.

Naruto turned back to Hinata and smiled once more. He caressed her cheek. "What do you say, Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata looked up at Sakura. She was desperately trying to get an answer from the pink haired Haruno, but Sakura ignored them and played around with an empty milk carton. Hinata turned back to Naruto, trying not to make eye contact. She felt like if she did, he'd be able to see all of her imperfections all at once.

Naruto sighed once more. "How 'bout you answer this the next time I get you alone..." He caressed her cheek once more and hopped off of the table, leaving Sakura and Hinata in silence.

"_I'm going to kill Sasuke the next time I see him..."_

xXxXxXx

"Did you see that new girl during lunch today? She told me she was pregnant." Sakura said, staring at Hinata who was doing her class work.

"Pregnant?" Hinata asked, seemingly uninterested. She did not look up from her geometry work.

"Her boobs are HUGE!" Sakura grabbed her own breasts and looked down. "I wish I was milktating. Then I'd have big boobs, too. Although…I would have to start actually wearing a bra, but who cares..."

Hinata looked up quickly and stared at Sakura. "What the hell…?" She looked back down at her geometry book. "You shouldn't care about the size of your breasts. Besides, yours are fine."

Sakura raised a brow. "How do you know? You've been checking out my goods, haven't you, Hinata?!" She pointed an accusing finger, while her other hand was still on her own breast.

Hinata laughed. "Whatever, Sakura..." She continued her work.

Sakura lowered her head and focused on Hinata. "So, what are you going to tell Naruto?"

Hinata stopped her work immediately when she heard Sakura's question. She had almost forgotten about that. The idea of having to face Naruto scared her so much. She looked at Sakura. "I.. I dunno.."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You know… I didn't even know you like him. Well…I kinda did, but …who'd you tell?"

Hinata shrugged and looked back down at her lap. "I.. think Sasuke told him." She got angry once again. How could Sasuke tell him?! She trusted him!

Sakura frowned. "You told Sasuke, but you didn't tell me!" The frown stayed on her face for a while, but she smiled and patted the top of Hinata's head. "I think you should go out with him, Hinata."

Hinata looked up at Sakura. "You mean…you won't be mad?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nah, I don't care about him. Actually, the reason we broke up is because he saw me and Lee together."

Hinata laughed. "Rock Lee? I didn't know you had a thing for him."

Sakura smiled. "He's really nice and well… I kinda…" she trailed off, but Hinata didn't bother asking her what the rest was. She was too happy about being able to say yes to Naruto.

By the end of the day, she'll have her first boyfriend.

xXxXxXx

Hinata sat down on the bench after the school bell rang. Once again, waiting for her cousin to say goodbye to Tenten, and come back for her. But she was also waiting for someone else.

"Hinata!" yelled familiar voice, which at that instant made Hinata's blood boil.

Hinata turned around and ignored the raven haired boy who was trying to catch her attention.

"Hey, Hinata! I was trying to wave to you when I got here, but I guess you didn't hear me." Said the young Uchiha, who was running up to her and fixing his hair in the process.

Hinata turned and glared at Sasuke. "I don't wish to speak to you, Uchiha."

_Hmm… Hope there aren't any typos in this one. If there are, please understand. . _

_Oh, and this is for my boyfriend. His birthday is today, so Happy Birfday, Zwip-kun! I luuurve you, honnah. _

_Hmm...I hope you don't get mad about the whole Naruto thing. Just remember. This IS a SasuHina fic. _

_Oh, and hope you don't mind the LeeSaku pairing I put it. I honestly hate any other pairing. This one is the only Sakura pairing I DO like. _

_Hope you enjoyed. I'll be putting the new one up in three days._

_R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. A puzzled look spread across his face. "Excuse me, Hinata?" His voice cracked a little when he spoke.

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I said, 'I don't wish to speak to you.'"

He tilted his head. "Why not?" He asked.

Hinata opened her eyes and stared at Sasuke sadly. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "Because, I thought I could trust you, but I was sadly mistaken…" Tears made their way down Hinata's pale cheeks.

Sasuke stared at her, hurt by her comment. It felt like someone had dug a knife right in his heart as he watched Hinata cry into her palms. "W-why don't you trust me anymore, Hinata-chan?" He began to shake. He couldn't understand. He had not done anything wrong.

Through sobs, Sasuke was able to hear Hinata's sweet voice. "B-because y-you told him…"She cried.

"Told who what?"

Hinata was about to answer when an angry voice interrupted them.

"What's going on?!" Naruto yelled, pushing Sasuke to the side and sitting down next to Hinata, placing his arm around her and patting her back. "What'd you say to her, Uchiha?"

"Nothing! I-" Sasuke attempted to defend himself, but was cut off in mid-sentence.

"What's wrong, Hinata? What'd he say to you?" Naruto's voice sounded soothing as he hugged Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun t-told you.." Hinata cried, pushing her face into Naruto's chest. The sight made Sasuke sick to his stomach. Why was Naruto here, anyways? And what did he have to do with any of this?

Sasuke's fingers slowly turned into angry fists as he watched the sight in front of him, but he just left them by his sides.

"Told me what, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. He placed his hand on Hinata's head and started stroking her hair.

"A-about me liking you…" Hinata's cheeks burned red when she said those words.

Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened.

"I did not!" Sasuke yelled out loud.

"Kiba told me, Hinata… Not Sasuke." Naruto said quietly.

Hinata's eyes opened wide, and she removed herself from Naruto's arms. She wiped her tears away and looked at Naruto puzzled. "K-Kiba-kun told you?"

Naruto nodded and looked up at Sasuke, who was fighting the urge to look for Kiba and punch him in the face for telling Naruto something Hinata trusted him to keep secret.

Naruto looked back at Hinata. "He told me during Home Ec. I hadn't seen Sasuke since then."

Sasuke looked at Hinata who stared back at him. "I felt school early to take a shower and change." Sasuke scratched the back of his head and looked at Naruto.

Hinata looked back down at her knees. "O-oh…"

Sasuke started back at Hinata and sighed. "I-…I'm going home." He waved at Hinata and Naruto and made his way back to his house.

Naruto turned back at Hinata and smiled. "So, what's you answer?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled, and wiped a tear away from her eye. She reached into her coat pocket and slipped a piece of paper into his hands and walked away, leaving the blond staring blankly at the piece of paper that laid on his hand.

xXxXxXx

Hinata took a few deep breaths before knocking on the large oak door of the Uchiha mansion. She straightened the lavender skirt she wore and picked at the lace that flowed down to her knees.

She was startled when the door opened, revealing Sasuke. A juice box his has hand. He wore a black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. An attire she had never seen Sasuke in, other than their school's uniform.

Looking at Sasuke, Hinata was able to tell he was just as surprised at Hinata was. "H-Hinata-chan." He finally said. The straw from the juice box he was drinking still in his mouth.

Hinata quickly stared down at her feet. She wiggled her toes freely in the sandals she wore. "Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry."

Sasuke leaned on the door frame and placed his barefoot on the other. "Sorry about what, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's long flowing hair feel down to her face. "For thinking you told Naruto. I'm sorry I said I couldn't trust you…"

Sasuke stepped out of his house and stood in front of Hinata. He threw the juice to the ground. Sasuke slipped his hand under Hinata's chin and lifted Hinata's head. He wisped away the hair that covered her face and looked into her pale eyes. "Hinata… I'm just glad you're still talking to me…" Sasuke pulled Hinata towards him and hugged her tightly.

xXxXxXx

Hinata soon found herself back in the very bright kitchen of the Uchiha mansion once more. She spun herself around on the rotating stool as she waited for Sasuke to come back from his hunt for his wallet.

"_That boy is always loosing things._" Hinata sighed.

"Found it!" Sasuke yelled from the other room.

Hinata hopped off the stool and made her way to the living room. The marble floor was cold against her bare feet.

"Where'd you find it?" Hinata asked as she saw Sasuke kneeling on the floor, next to the leather couch in the living room. She plopped herself down and watched Sasuke stuff his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans.

"In the couch." He grinned. Sasuke sat down next to Hinata and touched the purple clip in her hair. It caught his eye when she had entered the room.

Hinata giggled and looked up at Sasuke who was now facing the blank t.v. screen.

"Why was Naruto all over you after school today, Hinata?" Sasuke asked quietly, not staring at his feet.

Hinata shifted her position on the couch and flipped her hair back. "He… sorta asked me out today."

Sasuke looked up quickly and stared at Hinata blankly. "What'd you say?"

"_Why is he so interested in this?_" Hinata's cheeks turned pink. "I just gave him my phone number." She smiled and looked at Sasuke. "I'm kind of scared to say 'yes'"

Sasuke's eyes darted to the t.v. again and turned it on. Just the thought of Naruto and Hinata made his heart split a little. "Why're you afraid?" Sasuke said, staring back at Hinata.

Hinata shyly looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "Naruto seems like such a physical person. He's probably the type that liked to start kissing right away." She covered her face with the palms of her hands. "But I've never even had my first kiss yet…" Hinata laughed. But both her voice and laughter was muffled.

Sasuke fought hard not to laugh. "You don't know how to kiss?" He pulled Hinata's hands away and she shook her head. Sasuke grinned. "If you want, I can teach you."

Hinata laughed. Her cheeks burned pink. "Maybe later, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke laughed. He was slightly disappointed on the inside, though.

Hinata watched him fidget with his fingers. "Hey, Sasuke…" Hinata sat up and put her elbows on her knees. "Do you think Naruto has called me yet? I left my cell phone at my house."

Sasuke shrugged and threw his legs over the arm rest of the couch. "I dunno. Maybe." He laid his head on Hinata's lap and looked up at her. "What do you like about the dobe, anyways?"

Hinata looked down and stared at Sasuke. She played with his hair and thought hard. _"What do I like about Naruto-kun?"_ She had never really thought about it before. He had always been optimistic. Hinata guessed she liked that. He was funny. She liked that, too. But what did she _really_ like about him?

"I guess I don't really know, Sasuke-kun. Is there anyone you like?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Yes. There's someone."

"Who is she?"

"I can't tell you." He smirked, eyes still closed.

"Do I know her?" Hinata really hated playing this game. It wasn't like her to poke into someone else's business, but she was pretty interested. Especially if the matter at hand was about the mysterious Sasuke Uchiha.

"I guess you can say that." Sasuke said quietly.

"Is it Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke's eyes popped open quickly and he got up. "No! She's scary!"

Hinata laughed. She leaned against the arm rest and stared back at Sasuke. "Well then, what do you like about her? Whoever she is."

Sasuke leaned against the cushions. "Everything. Except one thing."

"What's that one thing?" Hinata said, raising an eyebrow.

"She's in love with someone else." He opened his eyes and look at Hinata. "But, I guess it's okay. At least I'm in her life. That's all that matters to me."

Hinata smiled.

xXxXxXx

Hinata shifted in the comfy leather couch. "Sasuke, what time is it?" She cried out. She was bored. T.V. was boring. This was boring. Her butt was asleep. She threw the rest of her body on the couch, and stared at Sasuke, who was laying down and staring at the now blank T.V. screen.

Sasuke eyed the large grandfather clock in the corner. "6:30." He said tiredly. He was tired of watching T.V., too. Sasuke got up and pushed Hinata's feet to the side and sat down.

"What time does that carnival thing you were telling me about start?"

"Uh… 8:30 or something." Sasuke turned to Hinata. "What should we do in the mean time?"

Hinata sat up and brought her knees to her chest and placed her chin on her knees. "You still wanna teach me how to kiss?"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "I…I was just kidding about that." His cheeks grew pink.

Hinata smiled and eyed him. "But… don't you want to teach me?"

Sasuke nodded. His cheeks grew a deeper shade of red.

Hinata's cheeks pinkened as well. She sat up right and watched Sasuke, waiting for him to decide what was going to be done.

"_Is… Is she being serious about this?_" Sasuke asked himself, staring at the girl in front of him. Sasuke inched his face towards Hinata's.

Hinata closed her eyes as soon as Sasuke's nose touched hers. He lightly brushed his lips against Hinata's.

Laughter escaped from their lips as their faces grew apart. Hinata smiled at him.

Sasuke caressed Hinata's cheeks and pulled her face towards his, pressing his lips against hers, this time, slightly more aggressively.

Hinata kept her eyes closed, trying to keep herself relaxed. Sasuke closed his, letting himself fall into the kiss as well.

Sasuke leaned on Hinata, cornering her on the edge in between cushions and the arm rest. He parted her lips with his tongue.

Hinata pulled away, breaking the semi-passionate kiss she was sharing with Sasuke. She looked up at his dark, raven orbs and blushed when she took notice that Sasuke was still leaning on her. Sasuke laughed shyly and sat back down on his side of the couch. He looked away and stared at the T.V.

"That was…" Hinata started, fixing her shirt and sitting up right, "…really weird. But it was fun." She turned to Sasuke and smiled.

Sasuke nodded and gave a small smile to Hinata. He looked at his watch quickly. "Hinata, we'd better hurry and leave so we can get to the carnival. We might not get tickets in time." Sasuke got up and grabbed his shoes.

xXxXxXx

The bright lights of the carnival reflected in both Sasuke's and Hinata's eyes. Hinata smiled widely and looked at Sasuke, who was staring at the rides and all of that other junk.

They walked in and listened to laughter and screaming. They marveled at the small of funnel cake. Sasuke bought their tickets, which he insisted he would pay, and walked around the rides and food stands and benches and benches and food stands and rides over and over and over again until they got hungry.

They walked to a food stand and Sasuke bought popcorn. "Would you like anything else?" They woman, who oddly looked like a man, at the food stand thing asked.

Sasuke turned to Hinata.

Hinata shrugged. "I'm fine with anything, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned back and asked the lady for cotton candy.

They ate quietly, happily, and listened to the life around them.

Hinata smiled when she waved at Sakura and Rock Lee, who were busy playing some game. She even saw Neji and TenTen there. They waved hello. But that was about it, because they were going to go play games with Sakura and Rock Lee or something like that.

Hinata didn't really bother listening, because she was having too much of a good time with Sasuke.

"Oh, that bunny is soo cute!" Hinata said as she looked up at one of the game stands in front of them. Sasuke smiled.

"You want it, Hinata? I can get it for you."

Hinata was about to say no, but Sasuke had already paid and was trying his luck by throwing darts at paint filled balloons.

Hinata smiled when Sasuke presented her the bunny. "Thank you Sasuke-kun. You really didn't have to, though…"

"I wanted to, Hinata…"

She blushed, hugging the bunny tightly in her arms.

Sasuke felt a warm feeling in his chest as he looked at Hinata. The lights from the carnival rides near them gleamed in her eyes, and she looked prettier than usual.

"Let's go play more games." He said as he ran to a stand in the corner.

xXxXxXx

Sasuke and Hinata looked up at the large Farris wheel in front of them.

Sasuke turned to Hinata and watched her struggle the large amount of stuffed animals he had won for her when he went crazy at the game stands. He helped her with some and took half of them in his arms. Placing the light saber Hinata had won him on top of the pile.

"You wanna get on? It'll be the last ride, and then I'll walk you home."

Hinata looked back up at the Farris wheel and gulped. Her body trembled. She didn't want to tell Sasuke about her fear of heights, so she nodded.

Sasuke helped her in and they dropped the stuffed animals on the floor of the (bench/cart thing. I have no idea what they're called, but it's caged and blah, blah.) Sasuke sat down next to her, then, the ride began.

Sasuke noticed Hinata shaking and turned to her. "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded. Sasuke held her hand for comfort and Hinata smiled, feeling slightly better.

They hit a stand still when their cart (I'm calling it a cart even if it's the incorrect word. Can someone tell me what they're called if they know, please? I feel retarded for not knowing/remembering what they're called.) reached the tip top. Hinata looked out and watched the lights and people. She turned back to Sasuke who was staring at her.

"You're not scared anymore?" He asked, placing his arm around her.

She shook her head. "Having you here with me helps me forget." She said, blushing slightly.

Sasuke caressed her cheek lightly and puller her in for another kiss he'd been itching for since they had left his house. Hinata kissed back, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's smooth lips against her own.

The ride slowly went down, but they never broke the kiss.

xXxXxXx

"Thanks for walked me back home, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said as she and Sasuke stood in front of the gates that lead to the Hyuuga mansion. She struggled again with the stuffed animals. "I had a really good time."

Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad."

Hinata looked down, only seeing bundles of stuffed animals. "I…I guess I'll see you later." She looked back up, and kissed his cheek. Sasuke opened the gate for her, and Hinata made her way to the door as Sasuke watched her. Random stuffed animals fell to the ground as she walked.

Sasuke turned around and made his way back to his house. Playing with the light saber Hinata struggled to win for him.

xXxXxXx

_x.x no cooking in this one. Sorry. Lol_

_Oh, and I'm sorry the carnival part was so short. I was sorta running out of time to type it out. _

_Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews. I really really appreciate them. _

_I've got so many ideas just coming out thanks to NewRageInc! So expect another update on Monday or Tuesday. Love ya guys!_

_Please R&R!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hinata made her way upstairs to her room. She opened the door and threw herself onto her bed and got on her stomach. She started at a red blinking light across the room.

Hinata got up and grabbed her cell phone, staring at the blinking light emitting from it once more.

"Oh! Naruto!" She laughed, remembering he was supposed to call, and opened the phone.

A message opened up. "47 New Voice Mail Messages"  
"holy shit…" Hinata whispered. She pressed the call button and made her way down stairs to the kitchen. Might as well get a snack.

"Forty-seven New messages" the automatic voice teller said from Hinata's ear piece.

"First New Message:"

"….Hey, Hinata! It's me.. uhh.. Naruto. laughter in back ground Uh… you gave me your number and here I am. …Calling you. Alright. Uhmm..Call me back, please?"

BEEP

"Next message"

"Yo… Hinata. Naruto again. Heh. It's 4:30 annnd…you haven't called. …Call me back."

BEEP

"Next message"

Hinata sighed and grabbed a bag of cookies. "This may take a while…" She leaned on the table and listened to the next message.

"Naruto again. It's 4:45 and you still haven't called me …? What's up? Are you mad? I- SHUT UP SHIKAMARU! ahem …Uh..call me back, okay? in background LISTEN! IF YOU-"

BEEP

Hinata blinked a few times and nibbled on her cookie. "…oookay.."

xXxXxXx

"There are no more messages."

Hinata perked up and looked at the clock in the dark kitchen as she closed the cell phone. All of those messaged were from Naruto?  
She laughed and headed upstairs. It was now two in the morning and she was sleepy. "_I wonder if Naruto is still up…_"

Hinata jumped back on her bed and dialed Naruto's cell phone number. After hearing all those messages, she already managed to memorize it. When she heard the first few dial tones, she felt her heart beat racing.

"He-hello?" A drowsy voice was heard from the other line.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata was surprised he even picked up so late at night.

"…Who is this? If Shikamaru put you up to this, I swear I'll-"

"..It's Hinata, Naruto." She giggled. Hinata grabbed a pillow and squeezed it in her arms.

"Oh! Hi, Hinata" Naruto's bright cheery voice said quickly, not sounding so drowsy anymore.

Hinata smiled. "Y-you called?"

"Only like a million times."

Hinata laughed nervously. "S-sorry…" She heard a faint laugh from Naruto's end.

"I was starting to get worried."

Hinata laid down and snuggled in the fluffy pillows on her bed. "Don't be."

xXxXxXx

Three hours later, Hinata got up quickly as she heard someone banging loudly on her door. She got out of bed and opened the door, and was staring back at a very tired, very upset looking Hanabi.

"Hey, Hanabi, can you stop making so much noise? I'm kinda on the phone." Hinata said, raising her index finger and pointing to her cell phone.

Hanabi looked up at her older sister with tired eyes and grabbed the phone, breaking it in half. She threw the two pieces into the hallways and crossed her arms.  
"It's five in the morning, Hinata! Go to sleep!"

Hinata watched her younger sister stomp back to her room, slamming the door behind her. Hinata made her way across her own room and opened the middle drawer in her dresser. She took out a cell phone and turned it on. "I sure am glad dad let me get this cell phone drawer in case of emergencies." Hinata mumbled. She admired the pink sparkles on the phone.

"_Maybe it is late…"_ Hinata thought as she stared at the clock. The phone lit up suddenly.

"New text message" She read.

Hinata clicked on the text message icon and smiled after reading the message Naruto sent her.

"So… is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Hinata read aloud. He must be referring to the comment earlier, about becoming his girlfriend that is.

She typed in her answer and crawled into bed, smiling just before she fell asleep.

xXxXxXx

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto waved as Sasuke passed by him in the hallway. Sasuke turned to the unusually happy blonde boy and nodded. He kept on walking, not bothering to ask what the Uzamaki boy was so happy about.

He didn't want to know. It was Monday. Sasuke wasn't supposed to care about any of the things that were going on around him in school. His mind was somewhere else. His mind was still on the Farris wheel.

He yawned as he turned a corner, heading towards the library for the second time. The only reason he came so early was to meet up with Hinata.  
He smiled. The thought of Hinata on the Farris wheel played back in his head.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke reeled around and tried to hide the smile on his face as he looked at the pale girl. "He-Hey, Hinata-chan." He absent mindedly fixed his hair as she ran up towards him, pulling Sakura and Tenten with her.

Hinata smiled up at Sasuke. She readjusted her heavy back pack. "What are you doing here so early, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shrugged and eyed Sakura who was staring at him starry-eyed.

Hinata looked around and pulled her hair back. "H-have you seen Naruto-kun? He said he'd meet me at the foyer, but he wasn't there."

Sasuke nodded. "I saw him over there." He pointed to the corner, near the art rooms.

Hinata nodded. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun." She looked back tat her friends, and walked off, waving goodbye to Sasuke. Tenten and Sakura stayed staring back at Hinata for a few seconds and ran after her.

_"Well… I guess coming early was a waste.." _Sasuke thought as he threw his book back to the ground.

xXxXxXx

"Did you hear? About that Naruto guy? You know the one who went out with Sakura? Yeah, he got a new girlfriend."

"No way! Already?"

"Someone told me that that Sakura girl was the one that actually set them up!"

"No way!" Some other girl interrupted. "I heard that Naruto just picked her at random!"

Sasuke listened quietly to the conversation coming from the girls in his home room. He leaned over, trying to listen better until the biology teacher, Asuma, told the girls to settle down and get back to work. Sasuke sighed and sat back down.

He turned to Shikamaru, his lab partner, who was sleeping on a text book. He poked his sleeping partner with a pen. "Shikamaru…wake up and do our work."

Shikamaru turned and lazily opened one eye and stared at Sasuke who was leaning on the table and staring at a blank page in silence.  
"It's too bothersome, Uchiha." Shikamaru said slowly, sleepily. He turned his head to the side and began to sleep again.

Sasuke eyed his partner angrily. "Fuck you, then." He said, slightly annoyed. Out of all the people in his class, he had to get partnered with the lazy one. Sasuke sighed and listened to the girls gossip with one another again.

"_relax"_ he told himself. He placed his hand under his chin. "_it probably isn't Hinata, anyways. She likes __**me.**__ She wouldn't have kissed me if she didn't. She __**isn't**__ going out with that dobe…"_

xXxXxXx

Sasuke fought his way along the school hallway, all the while listening to the rush of students who walked and talked. He turned to the corner and bumped into Kiba.

"S-sorry." Kiba said quietly, slightly flustered. He walked the other way and turned the corner.

Sasuke shrugged and made his way to the home economics room.

Kurenai smiled at him as he walked inside and took his seat. Noticing he was the only one in class, (somehow, he had gotten there early. I guess everyone else decided to be late or something.) he took out a crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket and opened it. He re-read the words that he had carefully wrote there, just the day before.

The door opened, and Sasuke stuffed the note back into his pocket and watched Sakura and Rock Lee enter the room, hand in hand.

Before long, the class was bursting with laughter and talking.

_"Where's Hinata?" _Sasuke looked up and stared at the door, hoping that the next person that walked through that door was the person he'd been longing to talk to since Sunday.

He perked up when he saw the handle slowly turn, but then drooped back down in his seat when he sat it was only Kiba.

He watched Kiba make his way to the back of the class and sit down next to Sasuke. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously.

"This isn't your seat, Inuzuka…" Sasuke said, not turning to him.

Kiba shrugged and stared back down to his knees.

Sasuke turned to Kiba and glared at him. "I said this isn't you seat, dog-boy!" Sasuke said, slightly louder than he intended to say it.

Kiba looked up at Sasuke and placed his hands in his coat pocket. "Naruto told me I should sit here." He turned and watched Naruto and Hinata enter the room. "Hinata's gonna take mine."

Naruto pulled Hinata into the seat next to his in the middle of the classroom. He smiled at her and flashed a wink at Kiba.

Kiba sat still, and then leaned against the table and sighed, placing his hand under his chin.

Sasuke watched Naruto and Hinata as he clenched his fists. He turned back to Kiba and glared at him angrily, but said nothing. He turned back and watched Naruto play with Hinata's hair. Sasuke sighed.

"What he's doing isn't real…" Kiba sighed, staring sadly at the new couple.

Sasuke turned to Kiba with a puzzled look. "What the hell are you talking about, Inuzuka?"

Kiba stared up at Sasuke sadly. "He's just using her…" His eyes diverted to the ground. Kiba blinked a few times and shook his head, chuckling slightly. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this." He said. He turned back and leaned on the table, burying his face into his messenger bag that sat on the table top.

Without realizing what he was doing, Sasuke grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him back. "How do you know about this?" Sasuke asked, his grip tightening on Kiba's arm.

Kiba eyed him. "Why do you want to know so bad?" He pulled Sasuke's hand off him arm and stared at him quietly. Interest sparked in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed and turned away. "Just forget it."

xXxXxXx

_Don't hurt me!!! X.x_

_Okay. This story needed a plot twist. Anyways, I know it isn't much, but I hope that answered some questions?_

_Hope so. Uhh.._

_Yeah. I'm not sure when I'll update next, but I can assure you, it will be soon. Maybe by Friday or Saturday, but I don't want to make any promises since I was practically killing myself trying to make this one. _

_Anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them. And I also want to thank –cHi-1000-SpRiNgS- and NotaPunk for helping me figure out what those basket type things were called. _

_Also, thank you NewRageInc for helping me figure out how I was gonna sort this thing out._

_Many cookies for you._

_And many cookies for those who review. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, guys, Sorry I updated later than I said I would. Internet died on me yesterday. X.x;  
_

_Uhhh…Just wanted to fill everyone in on this, I wrote a one-shot called Chance, and it's based on Sasuke's thoughts while he watched Naruto and Hinata in this story.. It's in his POV. If you haven't read it, I think it'd be awesome if you did, and if you don't, that's cool, too.  
_

_And, I just thought I should tell you (since I didn't explain it in the last chapter) the note Sasuke had in his pocket was a poem things he wrote for Hinata. .;; Stupid, I know, but I thought it would be cute if he had a side no one knew about.  
_

_I don't own Naruto. Sad, I know._

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke stared angrily at Naruto and Hinata. He clenched his teeth and tightened the grip he had on his pencil.

"He doesn't deserve her…" Kiba started once again. He snuck peeks on Naruto and Hinata, who were laughing while they spread tomato sauce on the pizza dough. He turned to Sasuke and watched as Sasuke broke his pencil in half.

Sasuke stared silently at the broken pencil. _"…When'd I get a broken pencil?" _Sasuke took notice of Kiba's staring and darted his eyes towards him. "…What do you want?" he snapped.

Kiba blinked. "Why are you so mad? …Is it about this whole thing?" He turned to look at Hinata and Naruto, and then turned back at Sasuke.

Sasuke stayed silent. "…That… isn't any of your business, Inuzuka…" He said quietly. He turned his back on the boy that sat next to him, silently plotting Naruto's slow and painful death.

Kiba sighed. "Then, I guess I won't tell you the whole story." He turned back and continued placing pepperoni on his pizza.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide. Exactly how much _did_ Kiba know? And why?

Sasuke turned back to Kiba and eyed him silently. He crossed his arms and focused on glaring the young boy down. "Tell me, mutt."

Kiba raised an eyebrow and stared at Sasuke. "You know.." Kiba stared, pointing a pepperoni at the Uchiha boy in front of him. "You aren't going anywhere with that kind of attitude." Kiba smiled, and enjoyed the frown that Sasuke gave him. Kiba guessed tormenting the quiet, cold hearted Sasuke might cheer him up just a little.

Sasuke growled. _"Is this asshole playing with me?"_ "I'm fucking serious, Kiba!" Sasuke grabbed the collar of Kiba's shirt and pulled him down swiftly, letting Kiba fall to the ground on a loud 'thud'.

"Boys!" Kurenai-sensei yelled, from the other side of the room where she was helping some students get their pizza in the over. She ran towards Kiba and Sasuke and glared at both of them. "I don't know what you two have against each other, but it better stop right now!" She pointed at the door and sighed. "I want both of you to report to the principal's office. I will NOT have you two disrupting my class!"

Sasuke grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and stomped off angrily. He ignored the stares his classmates gave him as he marched towards the door. He sighed and slammed the door behind him.

He only walked a few steps before he threw his book bag on a near by bench in the foyer and sat down coolly. Kiba soon caught up.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kiba spat out, throwing his messenger bag on the floor carelessly. He stood in front of Sasuke, ready for anything Sasuke would throw at him.

Sasuke eyed Kiba and grimaced. "I needed an excuse to leave the class room." He crossed his arms and stayed focused on the tile under Kiba's feet. "So… spill." He said clearly.

"Spill what?" Kiba said puzzled. He was still confused about the whole 'Sasuke throwing him down thing'.

"Why is Naruto using Hinata?"

Kiba shifted his weight to one foot and stared at Sasuke quietly. "I'll tell you- but _only_ if you tell me why this means so much to you." He bent over, wincing slightly, as he grabbed his messenger bag from off the ground. When Sasuke pulled him down, his back hit hard against the stools.

Sasuke's eyes darted from the floor to Kiba. "I don't have to tell you anything." He stood up and grabbed his book bag."

Kiba furrowed his brows. He crossed his arms. "Neither do I."   
Sasuke shrugged and walked away. _'Fuck.'_

Kiba sighed. "I was angry…" he started. He stayed silent for a bit. He needed to tell someone, anyone about what he had done. The deal, Naruto, everything. Kiba figured it'd make him feel less guilty if someone else was to know about it. "I- ..I didn't know what I was doing." He said quietly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned back, staring blankly at Kiba.

Kiba paused and stared up. "But, I'm serious about this, Sasuke… I'm having a hard time telling you this, because I'm not sure weather I should tell you if you don't want to tell me why you're so interested in this." He sighed quietly and stared back down to the ground. He felt like a traitor. (about the whole Naruto thing) and he knew he wasn't going to be able to get the guilt off if he kept his mouth shut and watched Naruto and Hinata.

"I…I think I love her.." Sasuke stared down at his shoes, hair falling over his eyes. His cheeks quickly burned red. Sasuke knew he cared about her. But he had never uttered a word about it out loud. Much less, to someone else.

Kiba looked up in surprise as he stared at Sasuke. He scratched the back of his head. "…Then I guess we're both pretty screwed…" He walked up to Sasuke, slowly.

"Listen…I-" The bell cut him off. Kiba turned and watched as students began to fill the foyer, making their way to their next class. "I…I'll meet you during lunch and I guess I'll tell you there." Kiba turned around and left.

xXxXxXx

After the bell rang, Sasuke quickly grabbed his book from the table and walked out, keeping an eye out for Kiba.

He hurried in through the cafeteria doors, making sure not to get trampled over by a hoard of students that were doing the same, and sat down at an empty table, eyeing his surroundings, and keeping an eye out for Kiba.

"Yo." A voice called from behind. Kiba sat himself down next to Sasuke and tossed his messenger bag by the chair next to him.

Sasuke lifted his head up and focused his attention to Kiba, instead of the gossip from the girls in the table next to theirs. Somehow, Naruto and Hinata being together was a huge topic that day. "So...how'd you know about Naruto?" Sasuke asked, it being the only question since they had last seen each other in the foyer only about an hour ago. He rubbed his hands against each other and let himself relax.

Kiba stared down at his knees. "Naruto was mad at Sakura and wanted to see if there was a way to get her back." He stared off into space while Sasuke raised a brow.

"…And?"

"I told Naruto to try to get Sakura jealous."

Sasuke stared up at Kiba.

"I…I told Naruto that Hinata was perfect because she liked him already, and not only that, she's Sakura's best friend. Which would probably make things harder for Sakura."

Sasuke stared at Kiba emotionless. "What the hell is your problem…?" He asked calmly. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets and focused on Kiba.

Kiba stared back down at the floor. "I fell for Hinata… I fell for her hard. When I told her, and she told me she didn't feel the same way and ran away… it really, really hurt.. And then the next day, when she said 'hi' to me as if nothing had happened hurt ever worse." He looked back up at Sasuke. "..I just wanted to see her get hurt like I did. Cause that's what Naruto intends to do.."

Sasuke sighed and looked the other way, watching people throw their plates in the trash. "She's your best friend…and you're doing this to her?"

Kiba stared back down to his knees, guilt creeping back in. He started shaking. "…I'd do anything to fix what I did…"

They sat there silently. Listening to the odd chatter around them.

xXxXxXx

Hinata watched Sakura quietly. For once, the ditzy pink headed girl was doing her work.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata waited for Sakura to put her pencil down.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up and saw the unsure smile on Hinata's pale face. "What is it, Hina-chan?"

"I…." Hinata stared down at her blank paper and sighed. Suddenly, the question she wanted to ask didn't seem like it was so easy anymore.

"What, Hinata? Just spit it out." Sakura said, slightly irritated now. Now that she actually felt like doing work, Hinata finally wants to talk.

"H..have…" Hinata started, but then paused. "…Why are you d-doing your work?" She changed the subject. Besides what was on her mind, Hinata found it strange that Sakura was actually doing her work. It was bothering her.

Sakura stared at Hinata a bit. _'That's not what's bothering her…'_ But, smiled none the less. "Lee told me that I should start caring about my grades. He said he'd tutor me as long as I'd try in my classes." She stared down at her paper for a moment. "I figured if I did my work and let him tutor me, we'd spend more time with each other than what we normally do."

Hinata gave her friend a small smile. _'cute'_.

Sakura giggled, but quickly turned serious. "Hinata, what's bothering you?"

Hinata quickly turned pink and looked down at her text book. Which was closed. (wow) "…I…H-Have…have you ever…Kissed a guy you w-weren't roman-t-tically inv-v-olved with?" She stuttered, looking up at Sakura.

"…That's what you found so hard to tell me?" Sakura sighed and stared at her text book. She figured she didn't have to do _all_ of her work all at once.  
Hinata nodded when Sakura looked back up at her.

"Ugh…You get so worked up about little things, Hinata. D'you know that?"

Aggravated, Hinata shook her head. "N-no, but just answer the question!"

Sakura raised a brow. That's something Hinata doesn't do often. "Okay. Okay. Geeze. Anyways, to answer your question, yes. Thanks to a little game called spin the bottle." She smiled and flashed a wink at Hinata but then stopped. "..Why are you asking, Hinata?" Her voice sounded suspicious.

The blush that had left Hinata rushed back as she heard Sakura's question. She remembered the kisses at Sasuke's house and at the carnival. "N-no… No reason." She lied, grabbing her pencil and opening her text book. Maybe doing work would somehow make Sakura forget about the question.

Sakura eyed Hinata quietly. She knew when the Hyuuga heiress lied. Sakura could read her like a book. Actually, anyone could. But Sakura knew she should change the subject. If she pushed too hard, it might bring the young Hyuuga to tears.  
"So… how are things with Naruto?"

Hinata stopped writing equations and remembered how her lunch with Naruto was spent.

Naruto had spent most of the time talking to Shikamaru and Chouji, while Hinata sat by his side quietly, left unnoticed, up until Shikamaru noticed and told Naruto to start paying attention to his girlfriend. Which to that, Naruto shook his head and said Hinata didn't mind at all. But she did.

"G-great!" Hinata lied once more. _'Maybe that's just how all relationships start. It'll get better… right?'_ Both Sakura and Hinata stayed silent after that.  
Sakura went back to work and Hinata laid her head on her open geometry book. '_It'll get better in time..'_

xXxXxXx

"You mean…you kissed her?!" Kiba almost yelled out, had they not been in the library at the time. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "No way." He stated. "Hinata…kissed you?!" Kiba watched as the quiet boy in front of him slowly grew annoyed.

"Yes. Now can you shut up about it?" Sasuke said, placing his hand over his text book.

Kiba smiled. "What was it like?"

Sasuke stared at Kiba and slammed at book at his face. "You're disgusting."  
Kiba laughed, before getting scolded by the librarian to quiet down.  
Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"So… I guess you want me to keep quiet about this."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed another book on the table they were sitting at. "I know that's a hard thing to do, Kiba, but I hope you can keep your mouth shut this time."

He started skimming through the pages.

Kiba frowned as he heard what Sasuke said, but then laughed again. "It's so wrong, though… Poor Hinata had your tongue in her mouth. I feel sorry for the girl."  
Sasuke eyed Kiba at his statement and threw a second book at Kiba, but this time, Kiba dodged it and chuckled.

"I'm just kidding." He smiled. Somehow, the pain he thought he'd endure from knowing that Sasuke cared about Hinata, and kissed her more than a few times didn't come. There was a pang of pity in his heart when he learned just exactly how much Hinata had changed Sasuke. He actually hoped Sasuke got Hinata. He definitely deserved her.

Kiba rose out of his seat and grabbed his messenger bag from off the floor. "Well, it's been fun, but skipping class is starting to bore me. I'm off." Kiba turned but stopped when he heard Sasuke say his name.

"Kiba, what's Hinata's phone number?"

The brunette turned to Sasuke and glanced at him, puzzled, before he dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Why do you want it?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled out his own cell phone. "I've got an idea."

Kiba smiled and gave Sasuke both Hinata's phone number and his own. "Call me if you wanna hang out, I guess." He said, waving goodbye.

Sasuke smiled as he grasped the sleek blue phone in his hand and looked at Hinata's contact number in his phone book.

xXxXxXx

Hinata sighed as she walked out of her last class. She walked to her locker, seeing as she had no homework, left her back pack inside and closed it.

She turned on her hell and sat down on a bench outside of school, next to the main doors and watched Neji kiss Tenten goodbye. Blonde hair blurred by her, running quickly down the steps and stepping into a sleek black car. She watched as the black car sped by and sighed.

'_He didn't even see me… or say goodbye..'  
_

She jumped up quickly, startled by the vibration in her coat pocket. Hinata stared at the unfamiliar number quietly.

_--  
Sorry if the last chapter was so short. .;; I got really tired. And, I hope this one isn't as short. Anyways, if any of you guys have questions, pm me or ask or whatever. I know I've been pretty vague on descriptions lately. Please forgive me for that.  
_

_Anyways, read and review! You can't imagine how excited I get when I learn I got new reviews. .;;  
_

_Oh! And to those that reviewed my last chapters, I give you each two cookies!  
_

_-pulls out large box of cookies and starts handing them out-  
_

_I was almost forgetting. Next chapter will be up …maybe by next Monday. I'm sorry you guys, but I'm gonna start making gifts for my friends for valentine's day, and it'll be taking up my free time. But don't worry, I'll make sure that the next chapter will be worth the wait. Love you guys!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm sorry I made you guys wait. I hope this will make up for it, maybe just a little. _

_I don't own Naruto. –runs off and cries in a corner-_

**Chapter 10**

'_Who's number is this?'_ Hinata silently watched the vibrating phone in her hand, contemplating weather or not to answer it. She didn't like answering to phone numbers she didn't already have saved in her contacts list. Something about stalkers, I dunno, her life is weird. She heaved a sigh and punched in the answer button and held her phone to her ear.

"H-Hello?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Hi-Hinata?" A familiar, husky voice was heard from the other line.

Hinata's eyes opened wide. "K-Kiba kun?" She smiled as she held the phone even closer to her cheek.

"Hi, Hinata-chan! What's up?"

"Nothing, just… at school. Kiba, did you get a new number?" The whole number thing was still bothering her.

Hinata heard a faint laugh from Kiba as he spoke. "No. I'm using Sasuke's cell phone. I kind of… dropped mine in the toilet before school ended." Another laugh, other than Kiba's was heard in the background. Hinata assumed it was Sasuke.

Hinata's lips formed a huge grin as she started to giggle. "My goodness, Kiba!"she laughed. Poor Kiba was always so clumsy. "This has been your…what.. third phone this year?" She smiled, remembering how odd the other phones had been destroyed in the past. One of them had actually flown from off the dashboard in his car, when he made a sharp turn, and thrown on the street (his window was open because his a/c doesn't work), just before it was run over by a car, then a cat walked over to it, and threw up on it.

"…Actually, it's my fifth." He laughed. Another laugh was heard in the background. It wasn't a laugh, but more like some type of scoff.

"Kiba, how'd you drop it in the toilet?"

There was a short pause, then Kiba spoke. "I was in the boy's bathroom, texting Sasuke about skipping next class and going to my house instead, but... the button got stuck! And it started yelling at me! And I said it wasn't being cool, so I threw it! And then it fell into the toilet!" He whined.

Hinata laughed nervously, hoping to God that her best friend hadn't taken up crack while they weren't on speaking terms.

"oh..Okay." Hinata shifted in her seat on the bench. "Kiba... why did you call me?"

"Hinata-chan…" Kiba paused for a moment, clearing his throat. "I'm… I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

Hinata stayed silent as tears welled in her eyes. "Kiba-kun…"

"I'm re-really sorry. I know you trusted me, and I broke that trust. I'm willing to do anything to get it back." Kiba said quietly, his voice cracked as he spoke.

"Kiba…" Hinata wiped away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. She tried blinking her tears away. "You don't have to do anything to gain my trust back. I forgive you."

"Hinata…I really missed talking you."

Hinata smiled and stared off at nothing in particular. She made a mental image of Kiba in her head. She missed her best friend. She missed him so much. "I missed talking to you, too, Kiba-kun." She said through happy, silent sobs. Hinata wiped away her tears and waited patiently for Kiba to respond.

The line went silent for a few seconds.

"Hinata?" A new voice was heard from the other line.

"S-Sasuke? What happened to Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, switching the phone from one ear to the other. She watched as Neji walked up to her and sat down.

"He…uhh.. He's..busy." Sasuke said vaguely.

"Oh…" Hinata said quietly. Hinata turned and smiled at Neji.

"Hinata…are you still at school?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere.

Hinata nodded, her phone still tightly pressed up against her ear.

There was a pause, then Sasuke spoke again.

"…Hinata…did you nod?"

A blush formed over Hinata's cheeks. "Y-yes… I ..I forgot you can't see me." She said quietly, hiding her embarrassment with her hands and she pressed them up against her face. Neji laughed.

Sasuke laughed, too. "Uhh..do you have any plans right now? We were wondering if you wanted to go get some pizza or something, considering the fact that you and I didn't make one together today."

Hinata stayed silent. She forgot to apologize to Sasuke for ditching him in home ec. "Gomen." She said quietly. "I completely forgot to tell you, Sasuke-kun… I'm so sorry." The poor Hyuuga heiress said desperately, hoping Sasuke wasn't too ticked off at her.

"Oh, it's okay." Sasuke said quietly.

Hinata twirled a loose lock of hair around her finger nervously. She still felt terrible about the whole ordeal. Suddenly, a thought popped up. "…Why were you and Kiba fighting today?"

"Don't change the subject." Sasuke snapped quickly, leaving Hinata gaping.

"I… Uh..I'll tell you later." Sasuke said quickly, realizing how harsh he sounded.

Hinata nodded again, then remembered she was on the phone, her cheeks formed a light blush. "O-Okay…"

Hinata heard a sigh come from Sasuke's end. "…So, do you wanna go get pizza?"

Hinata thought quietly. "Hold on." She spoke into the phone, then placed it on her lap. She turned to her older cousin, who was sitting quietly next to her, playing with his fingers to keep him from getting bored. Neji's pale eyes looked up and met Hinata's.

"What is it?" Neji stood up straight.

"N-Neji… Sasuke and Kiba-kun invited me to go eat pizza." She stared down at her lap and eyed the phone. "..Could you tell otou-san that I'm going to Tenten's house for a bit?"

Neji eyed his younger cousin. "Again? You've been spending a great amount of time with that Sasuke boy." He watched as Hinata bit her bottom lip. Her long hair fell down to her face as she turned away.

"Neji…He's a friend. So is Kiba. We're only getting pizza." Hinata sighed.

Neji closed his eyes and pursed his lips. "Fine." He got up quickly and grabbed his books. "Don't expect me to say 'yes' the next time, Hinata. Uncle Hiashi's been getting pretty upset because I've been letting you go to Sakura's all the time." He turned his heel and walked away.

Hinata watched him leave, then picked up the phone from off of her lap. "I can go." She said quietly.

"Great!" Kiba said, startling Hinata.

"Where's Sasuke?" Hinata asked puzzled.

Kiba laughed. "He's getting attacked by my neighbor's cat."

Hinata giggled. "…So…w-where do I meet you guys?"

Kiba stayed silent for a bit but then answered. "We'll go pick you up at school."

Hinata smiled as she listened to odd cat screeches and profanities being screamed into the phone.

"Gotta go!" Kiba said quickly.

"Oh, okay. B-" Hinata was cut off and the call was ended. Hinata closed her phone and stared blankly at the pink glittery-ness of it. "…Okay…"

xXxXxXxXx

Hinata watched as a kiwi green, broken down car screeched along the street and came up to her at the front steps of the school building. Kiba ignored the odd stares from many students and he pulled down the window.

"Hop in, Hinata!" His sun kissed face smiled at her.

Sasuke opened the door in the back seat and Hinata threw her backpack in before getting in herself. The odd scent of old dog food lingered in the fabric of the seats.

Hinata smiled at Kiba through the rearview mirror and then turned to Sasuke. She stared at the deep scratches on his poor pale face. "Wh-"

"Sorry we took so long!" Kiba cut it. Hinata turned towards Kiba as Sasuke looked away, turning to face the window and looked out as he watched trees.

"Huh? You guys didn't take too long." Hinata said and she made her self comfortable.

"…I thought we did. We were trying to get our neighbor's evil cat off of Sasuke's head." Kiba said. He laughed as he said it. He made a sharp turn, making Hinata lean to Sasuke's side.

"Why'd the cat attack Sasuke?" Hinata turned to the raved haired boy.

Sasuke shrugged.

"…I think the cat mistook his hair for a chicken's ass.." Kiba said, chuckling lightly, as he stopped at a red light.

Hinata smiled as she noticed Sasuke's blush. Her eyes darted towards Sasuke's hair.

'…_his hair DOES look like a chicken's butt!'_ She had never noticed this. She giggled quietly, as Sasuke's turned to her, an annoyed expression plastered to his face.

Hinata turned away, quietly watching the scenery blur by.

The few minutes of silence finally drove Sasuke mad. "Hey, Inuzuka, why'd you pick a car _this_ color?"

Kiba chuckled lightly, as he, haphazardly parked his car in some parking lot in the main streets of Konoha City. (lol. I'm sooo unimaginative.) "It wasn't green when my parents bought it for me."

Hinata, Kiba, and Sasuke all got out of the car almost simultaneously and looked at the sickly green color that covered the broken down car. No car, should be that color. It just… was not right.

"What color was it before, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked quietly, trying not to let the color of the car burn her eyes.

"Black" The brunette said, as he watched his poor car in disgust.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, turning his head away from the green mess in front of them.

Kiba sighed, and turned away, making his way to the side walk. "My younger cousins decided to make it 'pwetty' when my parents brought it home." Hinata and Sasuke followed, giggling quietly to themselves.

xXxXxXxXx

The three walked down the grey sidewalks, passing bars, barber shops, clothing stores, restaurants and cafés until they entered a Dairy Queen.

Hinata looked around as they entered. "…Why are we here?" She finally asked, she turned towards Sasuke, who seemed just as clueless as Hinata.

"I'm…I'm not sure." Sasuke said quietly, as he turned to Kiba, who was already in line.

"…I was following you, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said quietly.

"Well, I was following Kiba!" Sasuke shouted, crossing his arms. It's not _his _fault they were in Dairy Queen and not the pizza place they had said they'd go to.

Kiba turned and watched them quietly. "Well, I was following him!" Kiba pointed to the man in front of him in line. The man turned, smiled and waved at the three teenagers, and then turned back to place his order.

Sasuke and Hinata blinked in disbelief.

"…I guess, since we're already here…" Kiba turned back, and resumed his place in line.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, who was staring back at her. The raven haired boy shrugged, and stood behind Kiba, placing his hands in his pant pocket.

Hinata sighed and stood in line with Sasuke.

xXxXxXx

Hinata watched Sasuke taking small bites out of his French fry, while Kiba hurriedly ate every single thing on his plate. She was surprised he didn't eat the plate as well.

Sasuke stared up at her, eyeing the way she watched Kiba eat. He flicked a French fry at her and it hit her in the forehead. She stared at Sasuke, her lips formed an 'o' shape as she picked up the French fry that hit her head. She furrowed her eye brows and threw it back at him.

Sasuke smiled.

Kiba turned glanced at Sasuke and cringed. "…That's the scariest thing I've ever seen…"

Hinata grinned and sent a French fry his way, almost hitting his eyes.

"Ouch!" He picked up the fry and stared at it. "What was that for, Hinata?"

"That was a mean thing to say." Hinata said calmly, taking another fry from off of her plate, and eating it.

Kiba glared at Hinata and ate the fry.

Both Sasuke and Hinata laughed.

Sasuke's smile soon turned into a grin. "You know what this mean! ….WAR!"

Soon, Dairy King's Mistress turned into a whirlwind of flying French fries and melting milkshakes.

Hinata took refuge under a table that held two other customers caught by surprise by the ice cream war. She smiled at them, but then they pushed her out, yelling something about never showing sympathy for the enemy.

She was soon caught back into the flying French fries' evil clutches. She turned, and was bombarded with a large milk shake cup, and covered with it's sticky contents. She cried.

Sasuke took shelter under the salad bar (lol. I don't think dairy queen really has one, but here in KONOHA CITY, they do. So deal.) and began to throw lettuce and tomatoes at the young Inuzuka, who was hiding behind a baby on a high chair.

Before Hinata could even throw a stolen milkshake back at the family that had thrown her out, a cold, fudge covered hand caught her wrists, and she soon found herself staring into the eyes of death.

…Actually, it was the eyes of the Dairy Queen Manager.

The three soon found themselves walking on the sidewalk, holding slips of paper saying they were all banned from any Dairy Queen known to man.

Hinata sighed, pulling out stray French fries in her hair. Sweet Kiba helped as well, pulling some fries out, and then popping them into his mouth. (ew) Sasuke watched in disgust, but helped anyways, giving Kiba the fries he managed to take out of Hinata's mangled, hairy mess.

xXxXxXx

"What do we do now?" Hinata said, sighing, as she threw her feet up on top of the bench in the park they were in. They were in the park, for no reason, other than just being there because when they walked out of Dairy Queen, Kiba asked what everyone wanted to do, and some stranger came up to them and started dancing and said "hey why don't you guys go to the park!" and started playing with Hinata's hair and Sasuke punched him and they stared at his body on the floor and then Kiba said, "Hey! Let's go to the park!" so now they were there..and they were bored.

Sasuke sat down next to Hinata and twirled her hair in his fingers, smiling bright. He was happy that all the French fries were gone, cause she looked prettier without the French fries in there.

..Cause hair always looks pretty with out French fries in someone's hair.

Kiba turned and frowned at both Hinata and Sasuke. "This is soooo boring!!" He threw himself on the ground and rolled around in the grass. "Who's idea was it to come here?!?!"

Hinata blinked. "You did, Kiba-kun…"

Kiba froze, and spit out a pill bug that fell in his mouth while he was rolling on the ground. "Psh… Right." He got up and started jogging to his car.

Hinata and Sasuke got up quickly and ran after him.

"Kiba-kun…Why are we going back to your car?" Hinata asked, huffing slightly due to her lack of …running all the time.

"I'm bored." Kiba stated, leaning against his kiwi green car. He opened the door and slid in the seat. Kiba started up the car, and turned up the stereo. Techno music began to boom out of the speakers. Hinata was relieved that at least the stereo worked in his car. Something Kiba didn't break.

She slid in, and Sasuke followed, sitting next to her. They drove around main street, blasting "Best Friends" by Toybox and "Barbie Girl" from Aqua throughout the ride, until they all decided to go home, since it was a school night, and they might have to take hour long showers to rid themselves of smelling like French fries and strawberry milkshakes.

xXxXxXxXx

_hahaha. I'm sorry you guys. I guess you were hoping for something serious? …I guess not. Sorry, though. I guess I kinda wanted something that wasn't so serious, because it felt like I made the last few chapters pretty serious._

_I hope you liked the crack. Thanks, NewRageInc! Without you… I wouldn't seem like I'm on drugs half of the time. _

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Next update, I'm going to change the title from Home Ec to 'Love in a Cupcake'. I'm just letting you all know. I'd really like to know you guy's opinion on the new title.**_

_Hmm… I'm sorry for those of you that didn't appreciate my crack fic. My dog was stolen, I guess that was one of the only ways I could make myself smile. I hope this chapter makes up for it!_

_I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd make Sasuke and Kiba my boy toys. Oh what fun!_

**Chapter 11**

Days went by as usual. Hinata spent Home Ec baking with Sasuke. She told Naruto about the promise (you know, when Hinata promises to teach Sasuke to learn to cook, yeah, it's also applies to the class), and after much coaxing, on both Sasuke and Hinata's part, the stubborn little blonde finally agreed. Of course, lunch time was spent with Naruto. (Hinata and Naruto time.) Which Naruto spent chatting with friends and completely ignoring Hinata. Like usual.

-----x-----

Hinata sighed as she slowly stirred/molded cookie dough in a pan. The three weeks she had spent dating the loud Uzamaki boy were very 'uneventful'. Within those three weeks, they only had an actual date once. It was a double date. Naruto had invited Sakura and Rock Lee to the bowling alley. To make a long story short, it ended up with Naruto getting an awful looking black eye, and Lee with a broken knuckle.

"Hinata, are you okay? You've been playing with the cookie dough for quite sometime."

Hinata looked up and faced a concerned looking Sasuke. He was wearing a pink frilly apron. (which made no sense to the Hyuuga, because she had seen many other aprons in the pantry before, which were not pink, nor were they frilly). The young boy's hands were covered with cookie dough and chocolate chips.

Sasuke leaned over the kitchen counter and watched Hinata fidget with her fingers.

"I'm f-fine…" The pale girl answered quietly. She got up and washed her hands in Sasuke's kitchen sink.

His parents were away again. It was an unspoken rule that whenever Sasuke's parents were gone, Hinata would come and teach the young Uchiha to cook or bake, whatever they felt like doing at the time. She felt much more comfortable about that. Over time, she learned to trust the boy even more when they were alone at his house.

Sasuke watched Hinata play with the water in the sink. He still wasn't convinced. "Hinata… What's wrong?" He walked towards her slowly and gently touched her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."

Hinata stared up at Sasuke, who was much taller than her, and bit her bottom lip. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, have… have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Sasuke was taken back a bit by her question. He hadn't expected something like that. He folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "Well… Yeah. I guess so." The raven haired boy turned around and started to place clumps of cookie dough over a greased pan.

"D-did you ignore her w-when you were with friends?" Hinata sat down on the stool in front of the young man, waiting patiently for a reply.

"No. That's… That's not exactly how a relationship should work, Hinata." Sasuke slid the pan into the oven and sat down next to Hinata.

"O-Oh…" Hinata said quietly. She placed her hands on the counter top and pressed her index fingers together, a habit she's had since she was a little girl.

Sasuke watched Hinata quietly. "Hinata…" His voice sounded concerned, he waited until the young Hyuuga turned her head too look at him. "..does… Does Naruto…ignore you?"

Hinata pursed her lips and turned her head away, blinking a few times to keep her tears from making their way out, before she turned back. "N-no, Sasuke-kun! O-Of c-course he doesn't!" She lied, forcing her lips to form the same fake smile she had been giving Sakura and Kiba when they asked her if she was alright.

These past few days, she's been giving those a lot lately.

Sasuke, like Sakura and Kiba, didn't buy it. He may have only known the quiet girl for about a month, but he was able to read her like a book. _'Why is she lying to me?'_ The young Uchiha sighed, and let his head fall down on the counter. His spiky raven locks covered the rest of his face while his forehead touched the cold marble counter top.

"S-sasuke-kun…" The Hyuuga stuttered, letting her fingers slide through the boy's jet black hair. "P-please don't worry a-abou-about me." She smiled, feeling the tingly sensation in the pit of her stomach as she made physical contact with the pale Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Hinata. His brows were furrowed, and he narrowed his eyes as he resumed his stare. "Hinata… please stop lying." He got off of his stool and turned to the other side, leaning his back on the counter.

Hinata stared at his back, blinking. "Sasuke-kun… I'm not lying!" She got up slowly and made her way to the boy, all the while, trying to figure out a way to change the subject.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Please.." He untied his apron and threw it on the ground angrily. "Why don't you just say it, Hinata?! He's ignoring you! That stupid prick is ignoring you." He pushed Hinata's hands away, and made his way to the other side of the kitchen.

"He- He isn't Sasuke! Really! He loves me, and I love him back!"

Sasuke snorted. "Right! Suuure, Hinata. Just keep telling yourself that." His hands turned into angry fists, but he hid them by stuffing them deep into his pockets. Sasuke was upset. He was upset for letting Kiba talk him into not punching Naruto in the face when he had the chance. (A/N: I didn't write it in the story, but, I was thinking about making a fight scene between Sasuke and Naruto when Naruto started talking about his evil plan with Sasuke. I ended up not putting it up because I got lazy. I'm sooo sorry!) He was mad at Hinata for lying to him. But mostly, he was mad at himself, for letting himself watch Hinata get trampled over by Naruto.

Tears ran down Hinata's pale cheeks and onto the floor. She clenched her fists and stared down at her feet. "S-sasuke, stop it!"

"He's using you, Hinata!" Sasuke watched as the young girl flinched. "You just so fucking blind you can't see it!" Sasuke screamed. He turned, and grabbed the chair behind him, and threw it violently to the floor. "He's using you and you're just letting him!"

Hinata sobbed quietly into her palms as Sasuke kept throwing random objects to the walls in anger.

'_why is he doing this?!'_

"He's not using me, Sasuke!" Hinata yelled back, letting her tiny voice be heard. She wiped her cheeks to rid of the tears that seemed to endlessly fall from her eyes. "He cares about me.." She ran to grab her shoes that were left unnoticed by the door. "He told me he loved me!"

Sasuke scoffed at the statement. "Tch. He only said that because he knows you're stupid enough to believe it." He turned to the counter and threw Hinata's cookbook at the door.

Hinata grabbed her book, along with the rest of her things. She opened the door and stormed off, silent tears still flowing down her soft cheeks.

Sasuke watched as she left, leaving the door wide open. _'I fucked up… I fucked up big.' _ The young man sighed, loosening his fingers as he stared at the mess in his kitchen. Broken plates, cups, chairs and stools were scattered over the floor, leaving the impression that a tornado had come into the room, and left no survivors.

"Fuck…"

-----x-----

"I just… I don't know what to do, Nii-san.." The young Uchiha paced up and down his dark room as small droplets of water tapped on his window sill.

"C'mon, Cup- I mean… little brother. Just give her time and she'll forgive you."

Sasuke sighed and threw himself on his bed. " I don't have time for that! She hates me!" Sasuke grabbed a pillow and tossed it aside. "I really fucked up, bro.. I doubt she'll even want to speak to me tomorrow…" Sasuke pursed his lips, hoping his brother can give him something better than just 'give her time'.

Itachi sighed into the phone. "Just apologize and hope she'll hear you out. I don't know what to say.. I've.. Well, I've never had any kind of girl trouble before."

Sasuke threw his face into his pillow. "Why the hell am I asking you, then?!" The questions wasn't necessarily directed towards Itachi.

There was an odd silence between them until Itachi finally spoke.

"Make her something that you know she'll appreciate." Itachi sighed once again. "Listen, little brother…I'm sorry you had such a rough day, but I really have to go. Pierre wants me to model this new sexy lingerie outfit for one of the upcoming photo shoots."

Sasuke trembled at the thought of seeing his brother in women's lingerie. "Please don't tell me those things, Itachi."

Itachi giggled. "I'm sorry… Nii-san.. I have to go, seriously."

"Wait!" Sasuke bit his lip, hoping his brother hadn't hung up yet.

"Hm?"

"W- What should I make her?" Sasuke kneeled down on his bed and hoped Itachi would give him a good idea.

"…I don't know.. You're learning to cook with her, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." He pressed his cell phone closer to his ear, making sure he didn't miss a thing of what his brother was about to say.

"Well… ano.. bake her something, I guess."

Sasuke stayed silent for a bit. He stared at the cookbook he had bought himself sometime ago, which laid on his computer desk.

"Nii-san, are you-"

"Cupcakes." Sasuke cut in. "I'll… I'll bake her cupcakes!"

"Atta boy!"

Sasuke smiled weakly and swung his phone to the other ear. "Thanks for the advice, Itachi." The younger Uchiha got up and stepped forward towards the cookbook at the edge of his computer desk.

"No problem, little brother. Well, I really, really need to go…. Like… fer real, so bye, Nii-san!"

-----x-----

"Don't listen to him, Hinata. He's just jealous. You know that I love you." The blond haired Naruto patted his 'girlfriend's' back as he walked her to her first period class, just before the tardy bell rang. He gave her a pleasant smile and left, not bothering to turn back and wave at her.

Hinata sighed and walked in. She hadn't slept last night. The whole night was spent crying on her bed, with her younger sister Hanabi on the other side of the door, asking what was wrong.

What ever had gotten into Sasuke last night, not even the poor Hyuuga heiress knew. She couldn't understand why Sasuke had blown up the way he did. And what exactly made him say that Naruto, her boyfriend Naruto, was using her? Why would he be?

Hinata sighed again as she slumped into her desk and gave a tired smile to both Kiba and Shino.

Kiba's expression was full of concern. He turned towards his best friend. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

The young girl poked her head up from her desk and stared at her friend tiredly. "Didn't get much sleep last night, Kiba-kun." She faked a smile. Hinata didn't want to worry her best friend with such petty things.

But was what happened at Sasuke's house a big deal?

The brunette frowned. "What happened?"

Hinata sighed. "Too many things."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, which stopped Kiba from asking anymore questions.

Jiraiya immediately stopped talking about erections and walked to the door to answer it.

Hinata sighed as Jiraiya called her name to come out. She gave Kiba a weak smile before she left the room.

"Are you Hyuuga Hinata?" The boy asked. Hinata didn't know who he was, but she knew he worked for the office from time to time.

She nodded as the boy fixed his glasses, which was falling from the bridge of his nose.

"Here." He said sternly as he shoved a box in her arms.

Hinata stared at the box, then at the boy, who was already running down the hall, most likely going back to the office.

Hinata sighed and looked at the box. _'..Who sent this anyways?'_ She looked under the box for a card or something, but no such luck. _'Maybe it's from Naruto…_' She smiled at the thought. Was he finally being a boyfriend for once?

She opened the light pink box and gasped as she looked at it's contents.

**IM SORRY**

Each pink frosted cupcake contained one letter. Tears began to well in her eyes. _'It's…it's from Sasuke…'_. A single tear slid down her cheek and onto the floor. She definitely wasn't expecting this.

She entered the room again and placed the box carefully on her desk, smiling. She turned to Kiba, who was eyeing the box and grinned.

Kiba smiled back. "Glad you're back to normal."

-----x-----

_I know it's pretty short, but I'm tired, and I dunno what else to write. _

_Read and Review, please! The reviews inspire me! And inspiration means quick updates!_

_Oh, and I'm sorry there wasn't much about the whole plan thing in this one. Maybe by the next chapter, ne?_

_(NewRage was here)_

_Love you guys!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm sooo sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long! I've been on hiatus for a while, cause I had to make up a few assignments in school. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence!_

_So, I don't own Naruto, alright? Okay…now that that's settled, on with the cupcake love_

**Chapter 12  
**

The young Hyuuga silently watched Sasuke stir pancake batter in a large bowl. It had been several minutes since Kurenai had begun class and they had not spoken a single word to each other since then. The entire class had become eerily silent and it was starting to get on the Uchiha's nerves.

Tired of the silence, Sasuke let out a sigh and began to speak, startling Hinata from her thoughts which included Naruto and Cupcakes. And Sasuke of course.

"Did you get that thing I sent you?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Hinata with indifferent eyes. He stopped stirring the batter and focused all of his attention on the pale girl in front of him.

Somehow, just as soon as Sasuke finished his sentence, the class had turned to life. Loud clatter and clangs of pots and pans began to erupt from tables only a few feet away from the two teenagers, as well as gossip about some lusty love affair which had become the new topic that evolved from table to table.

Hinata stared at Sasuke for a few seconds, feeling much more comfortable about the life that came back in their classroom. Finally, the young girl grinned as a small, yet noticeable blush appeared on the apples of her cheeks.

The smile gave Sasuke all the answers he needed, so he continued to stir, a small smile formed silently, and unnoticeably on his lips.

-----x-----

"Did you make those cupcakes yourself, Sasuke-kun?" The tiny, dark haired girl asked as she watched Sasuke pour pancake batter into a hot griddle on a stove near their table.

A small smile appeared on Sasuke's pale face as he turned to the Hyuuga. "Maybe."

Hinata smiled and flipped the browning pancake over. "They were very tasty, Sasuke.."

He smiled. "I slaved away all night making them for you…" The Uchiha said shyly, turning away to hide the light blush that warmed his cheeks.

Hinata giggled lightly as she picked the pancake up with her spatula and placed it on a plate next to the stove.

"Here" Sasuke said, taking the spatula from her hands. "I'll do the next pancack." Sasuke paused a few seconds and then turned back to Hinata, hoping she didn't here what he just spat out.

Hinata blinked a few times. "P-pancack?" She started to laugh loudly, grabbing the sides of her tummy as Sasuke stared at her, un-amused.

People turned and watched as the usually quiet Hinata laugh herself silly.

"…Was pancack really _that_ funny?" Sasuke turned and glared at the students who began to join in on the laughter, a large splotch of red covering his pale cheeks.

(pancack. …My friend made it up in a chat room. It was really a typo, but she didn't feel like fixing it. So, she made it into a word. And viola!)

The laughter soon died off and so did the redness that covered Sasuke's cheeks. He stared at Hinata quietly, who had already gained composure and then turned back to the stove.

"So… you're going to make the rest of the pancacks, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said teasingly, ruffling up Sasuke's raven locks playfully.

Sasuke sighed, but smiled back at her. It was nice to know that Hinata had forgiven him so easily and quickly. Although, he made a mental note on the side, to make sure that he wouldn't lose his temper so quickly. And another side note, about him making sure to pre-plan what he would say to Hinata to save him from looking like a complete idiot in front of his classmates.

After a few more moments, Sasuke and Hinata ate their 'pancacks' happily, listening to the gossip and scandals that always seemed to revolve around that particular class.

"Hey, guys!"

Both Hinata and Sasuke looked up to see Kiba's sun-kissed face. He smiled at both of them and sat himself. They watched as he grabbed Sasuke's fork and began to eat the remainder of Hinata's pancake.

"Kiba, don't you have your own pancakes to scarf down?" Sasuke said as he placed his head on his palm and stared uninterestingly at the young Inuzuka.

Kiba looked up from his plate at both of his friends and grinned widely. "Hinata's _boyfriend_ burned them. So, I left him eating the burnt pieces." Both Sasuke and Kiba laughed. The pale Hyuuga frowned and watched as her boyfriend tried choking down very black pieces of something that had seemed to have 'certain death' written all over it.

Sasuke and Kiba laughed even harder as they saw the Uzamaki boy jump up from his seat and run out of the door, yelling something about bathrooms and not making it, leaving Kurenai to stare at the door.

Kiba turned back to his friends. "What do you guys think about heading over to my house today?" He watched the two exchange glances.

"I'll go." Sasuke said, then turned to Hinata once more.

"S-sorry, Kiba-kun…" Hinata rung her head down to hide her face. "I'm k-kinda busy tonight…" A light blush streaked her cheeks as she thought of her plans.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Plans for what?"

Hinata looked up at her friends, revealing her cheery cheeks. "Me and N-naruto… have a date tonight…" A small smile appeared on her full lips.

Both boys stared at the Hyuuga in awe.

Hinata blushed and cleared her throat to escape the awkward silence that had fallen once more in the class.

Sasuke was the first to break the silence (again). "So.. where are you two going?" His voice was forced. The way he spoke – the way he made himself speak- made it very clear that he was trying very hard to keep his curiosity hidden.

Hinata shrugged. "I ..I'm not sure… He just said we'd go out today." The memory of the discussion was still very clear in her head. She smiled again.

_Hinata waiting anxiously by the door. She stared at the black BMW that waited at the very front of the school every single day for a certain blonde. She was finally going to let herself be heard._

_As soon as the school doors swung open, Hinata reached in and grabbed hold of the hand that held the door open._

_The blonde stopped quickly, startled out of his senses as he turned his head and blinked. "Oh… Hinata." He finally sighed. "Hi." He stared at the pale girl and watched as her pale fingers let go of his arm and slowly make their way to his fingers. "What's up?"_

_Hinata took a deep breath and stared back down at her shoes. "N-naruto… I'm getting v-very tired of waiting for you…" She said quietly._

_Naruto tilted his head, puzzled. "Hinata, what are you ta-"_

"_I want to go on a real date!" The Hyuuga heiress bit her lip as she felt a warm blush cover her cheeks._

_Naruto smiled. "A date?"_

_She nodded shyly, still staring at the ground. "A date normal boyfriends and girlfriends usually go on."_

_Naruto chuckled. "Alright, we'll go somewhere tomorrow after school. I'll invite Sakura and Le-"_

"_No! Just you and me!" Hinata interrupted, desperately wanting to get her point across. She stared up at the blonde's dazzling blue eyes. "Just us, Naruto…"_

_Naruto looked into Hinata's pale lavender orbs and nodded. He understood. "Alright, Hinata. Just us, then."_

_He gave her a small smile, then squeezed her hand gently. The Hyuuga smiled back happily._

"_I'll.. I'll see you tomorrow then, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, after she heard the BMW's beeps from behind her. Naruto's driver was getting very impatient._

_Naruto turned and walked towards the sleek black car._

_Hinata watched silently as it drove away._

Hinata looked up when she heard the bell ring.

-----x-----

Hinata stared at the frozen ice quietly. _"We're… at an ice skating rink? This is what he decided for our date?"_ She turned back at the Uzamaki, and despite their cold surroundings, gave him a warm smile. She realized that anywhere, at this point, was a great place to go on a date.

Naruto returned the gesture as he slid his foot in one of his ice skates.

Hinata sat down and stared at her own ice skates. "N-naruto…"

"Huh?" He looked up as he finished tying up his left skate.

"I…I've never been ice skating been ice skating before…" Hinata confessed. She stared down at her socks, which had little rainbows on it. She heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! I've never been ice skating before, either." He flashed her a smile and a wink. "I don't think it should be that hard, though."

Hinata stared back at the icy and gulped. "Oh great"

-----x-----

In the background, watching silently behind a few rows of benches were Kiba and Sasuke in khaki trench coats and dark sunglasses. They ignored the puzzled and questioning stares from strangers and fought over the binoculars.

Sasuke sighed in defeat and let go of the binoculars, causing it to hit Kiba square in the face. He waited until Kiba got back from off the ground and then spoke.

"Why are we spying on Hinata, dog boy?" He turned to Kiba and eyed the large bump on his forehead.

"It's better than staying at my house and doing nothing." Kiba said as he tenderly rubbed his forehead. "Besides, don't you wanna know how the enemy is gonna wow the girl your in love with?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled of his sunglasses. "Yes… But I still don't see why we have to dress so ridiculously…" The annoyed Uchiha ripped off his trench coat and sat down on a chair, arms crossed.

Kiba grinned. "I just thought we'd look really cool dressed up like this!" He twirled around and made random posses, completely forgetting about their mission to spy on Hinata.

The young Uchiha rolled his eyes once more and let out an exasperated sigh. "This is going to be a very long night."

-----x-----

"Ouch!" Hinata yelped as she collided her rear end with the cold ice underneath her.

Naruto chuckled and gave Hinata his free hand to help her up, while the other hand held a death grip on the railing for balance and support.

The young Hyuuga blushed and looked away as Naruto held on to her waist to keep her steady.

"Don't worry, Hinata." Naruto smiled as he kissed her cheek tenderly. "I won't let you fa-" Naruto's eyes widened as he felt his legs slide on the slippery ice. He quickly let go of Hinata's thin waist and fell to the ice.

Hinata waved her arms frantically as she felt her legs go opposite directions. She still hadn't gained her balance, and having Naruto let get go so quickly kind of made it worse. She fell down, landing on top of Naruto.

"Oww.." they both moaned in unison. Hinata picked herself off, hiding the burning blush that resided in her cheeks and kneeled down by Naruto who was getting up as well.

He smiled at her. "I guess we'll need some practice on this, then…"

-----x-----

Sasuke Uchiha stared in disbelief as Kiba squeezed out his tenth ketchup packet on his hot dog. "Holy shit, Kiba…" He whispered, amazed at just how much ketchup a lone hot dog needed.

Kiba took a large bite out of his hot dog, letting ketchup ooze out from the sides and end. He turned to Sasuke and smiled before wiping off the excess ketchup on his face.

The two had decided that watching Naruto and Hinata falling down for the billionth time in a row had gotten incredibly boring, so they decided to get a bite to eat.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

Kiba shifted in his seat on the small table that sat at.

"So, I guess spying on Hinata wasn't as fun as I thought it would be…" Kiba said, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two teenage boys.

"Hn"

Boredom struck the Inuzuka, so he began to play with the salt and pepper shakers, starting out an immense battle between them. "You, Salt Shaker! You have forsaken our family! We must battle!" He said in a squeaky voice, (which did not fit with what the Pepper shaker was saying at all), imitating the Pepper shaker's voice. Sasuke watched his little game silently as the salt and pepper shaker fought to the death.

A couple minutes later, The Pepper shaker became the victor! Sasuke stared at the salt shaker, laying down on its own contents sprawled over the table. Poor thing didn't even have a chance.

Sasuke sighed. "Let's go, Kiba. Let's go rent a movie or something." Sasuke got up and stared at Kiba. At this point, anything will do to keep the poor Uchiha amused.

Kiba nodded, and sprung up, leaving the salt and pepper shakers as they were on the table. This was the bus boy's problem now. He snickered, before following the Uchiha to his lime green mess.

-----x-----

Hinata smiled happily as she walked through the door Naruto had graciously opened for her.

They both had gotten very tired and decided that they've gotten enough bruises from falling to last them a good couple of months. That, and they both decided it was time to eat when they heard their tummies grumble.

They both took their seats at a small booth and smiled at each other.

The silence between them that had fallen a few short minutes ago finally unnerved the usually talkative Uzamaki. He decided he'd break the ice.

"So…" he started, staring at their drinks, then back to Hinata. "Ice skating was pretty fun, huh?"

Hinata giggled. "I think you mean 'falling was pretty fun', Naruto-kun."

He smiled. But then silence had fallen between them again.

Again, Naruto stepped up. "So, how are things with you and Sakura-chan? She's not still mad about you and I, is she?"

Hinata looked up from her menu and stared at Naruto, her eyebrow raised. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun? She was never mad… She actually told me to go for it...really… She's very happy about you and I…"

He frowned. "But… what about things with that Rock Lee guy? He can't possibly be a good influence on her…"

"Actually, she's been getting very good grades in geometry. Lee's been helping her study. She said she's able to concentrate better knowing that Rock Lee cares about her grades."

Naruto's face was unreadable. But, under the table, his hands turned to fists.

"It's just…so weird. Sakura and Rock Lee together, don't you think? I mean-" he paused. "I don't even think Sakura really even likes that loser. She's probably only using him to get her grades up."

Hinata looked up again from her menu and stared at the blonde in front of her. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun? I doubt she's using him. Sakura-chan… she really seems to like Rock Lee. And Lee is head over heels for her. I think Sakura and Lee are pretty cute together."

Naruto's face grew scarlet in frustration. "I don't see what Sakura could see in that bushy-browed freak." He snapped, leaving the Hyuuga gaping at his complete change in character.

Naruto stared at Hinata furiously. "I can't understand why you're friends with such a slut, Hinata.."

Hinata's brows furrowed as she heard what Naruto had said. She wasn't about to let her boyfriend say such things about her friend. "Sakura-chan is not a slut, Naruto-kun!"

The Uzamaki rolled his eyes.

"I happen to support Sakura and her relationship with Lee. Sakura seems very happy with him. A-and like I said before, he's a good influence on her."

The statement only made Naruto's anger intensify. "Why does everyone think that Sakura and Lee are sooo perfect together?! I thought she was much better off with me…"

What Naruto had said hit Hinata straight in the heart. She blinked as she watched Naruto stomp off angrily, mumbling something about getting some air.

She cringed when she heard Naruto's car start and tires screech.

"_He… he left me here…"_

-----x-----

**Hmmm… why is it that just about everyone here is bipolar?**

**I'm sorry! Hahaha. I tell myself, "okay! They're gonna have a fight!" ..but in the end, I don't know what they should fight about and it comes out to be a really stupid argument. And the person that gets mad, gets mad really, really easily. Haha. You'd swear they were bipolar.**

**Oh, annnnd… I guess I should apologize. Maybe this chapter didn't make you feel better, at least in the end, anyways. Because I hope you guys enjoyed Sasuke and Kiba! They make me feel better, anyways. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading the chapter. I'm testing this week, so the next chapter should come pretty soon. **

**Oh! And, I'd love you guys sooo much if you guys read my friend NewRageInc's fic "Love with You" It's an awesome fic. (also SasuHina) and it's pretty much like mine, but completely different. Hahah. Trust me, it's an awesome fanfic.**

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Kay, well, here's the 13__th__ chapter! If you think it's nearing the end, you're very wrong. I'm just letting you all know._

_Btw, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I was having problems with my internet connection. And when it wasn't problems with that, I just really, really didn't feel like typing. Forgive me!!_

_Disclaimer: I'm too unimaginative to own Naruto. But I'd gladly buy it if I wasn't a poor teenager. But since I am poor, all I can do is write fanfiction. –sigh-_

**Chapter 13**

"Hello?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she listening to the breathless voice of someone she hadn't expected to hear. She pulled her cell phone away from her ear and looked at the screen. _"This IS Sakura's cell phone…so why is Rock Lee answering it?!"_

The Hyuuga pulled her phone back to her ear. She heard soft moaning in the background. Her left eye involuntarily twitched.

"Hello?" Rock Lee said again, his voice tired and hoarse.

"L-Lee?" She closed her eyes shut, trying to cancel out the moaning in the background with her own humming.

"D-do you need to talk to Sakura, Hi- OH GAWD!"

Hinata's eyes popped open. She squeaked and quickly punched in the end button on her cell phone.

The poor Hyuuga tried setting her mind on something else other than what she just interrupted only seconds ago. She needed to think of a way to get back home.

She couldn't call her father. Hiashi thought she was at Tenten's. She couldn't call Neji. She was too scared of what he would do to Naruto if he were to figure out what had happened. Sasuke was probably over at Kiba's house. She didn't want to bother them with her problems.

She watched cars whirr by as she stood in the parking lot of the restaurant Naruto had left her at. She had been waiting in the same booth for two whole hours until she convinced herself that Naruto wasn't coming back to get her.

She jumped up suddenly, startled when her phone began to vibrate in her hand. It was Sakura.

"Hello?" Hinata answered, hoping Sakura was finished with whatever her and Rock Lee were doing.

"Hey, Hina-chan." Her voice was tired, but at least her voice was all Hinata heard.

Hinata pursed her lips before thinking of what to say next. "S-sorry I called at such a bad- horrible time, Sakura!"

Her friend laughed. "It's alright, Hinata. We were finishing up anyways."

Hinata cringed. Her friend's sex life was the last thing she wanted to know about.

"So, why'd you call?" Sakura could almost feel the tenseness in her friend's voice. She knew something was up.

"I- I … was wondering if you …or someone you know can give me a ride home.."

Sakura paused for a moment. "Why do you need a ride home? I thought Naruto was going to drive you back."

Hinata's fingers twitched. "He… he isn't going to give me a ride b-back…" her voice cracked. "He l-left me here, Sakura…" tears began to fall from her pale eyes as she remembered the whole ordeal. She sobbed into the phone while Sakura tried hard to comfort her.

"Hina-chan, please don't cry." Sakura said, trying to find the right words to say, but nothing came out. "I'll have someone go and pick you up right away, just calm down, okay?"

Hinata nodded, wiping her tears off with her sleeve. "O-okay, S-Sakura…"

"Alright. I'll… I'll call someone to pick you up right now. Just stay where you are. …Where are you again?"

"By th-the ice rink.."

"Oh.. alright. I'm gonna call someone right now. Just… don't think about it, okay, Hinata? Stay strong about this, I know you can. Alright?"

Hinata nodded. "A-alright…" her voice cracked again.

-----x-----

Hinata stared in awe as a red convertible slowed down in front of her. A blonde in a pony tail opened the passenger seat. "Hey, girlie!" She smiled. "Hop in!"

Hinata nodded and got inside, making sure that she didn't scratch the leather that made up the interior.

Hinata eyed the blonde in curiosity. She looked almost like a Barbie doll.

"I'm Ino, by the way." She smiled again, glancing at the Hyuuga, only for a second before turning back to watch the road. "Sakura told me about Naruto up and leaving you here." She sighed. "That Naruto guy is such a prick!"

Hinata stared at Ino, wondering if she had seen her before. She hadn't really paid attention to what Ino had said. "Do you go to my school?"

Ino laughed at the sudden change of subject. "Yeah."

Hinata blushed and looked away. "Oh." She was sure she had never seen the girl before, though.

Ino giggled. "We have biology together."

The statement made Hinata's cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red. Was she _that_ unaware of her surroundings?

Ino glanced at her when she stopped at a red light. "So, what happened? If you don't mind me askin'?"

Hinata paused for a moment, then turned to Ino. She was about to speak, but she turned back to the street light which had turned green. The car began to move again. "We… we had an argument…"

The pale girl watched as she saw Ino's thin eyebrow rise. "An argument about what?"

Hinata shifted in her seat. "About Sakura…"

"Oh." Was all Ino said. She didn't seem surprised, as if she already knew, but still asked just to be polite.

It was silent for a while, until Ino glanced back at Hinata.

"You know, you shouldn't have to deal with that jerk. A pretty girl like you deserves much better."

Hinata stayed silent, but smiled back at her.

The car slowed to a complete stop in front of the Hyuuga mansion.

Hinata smiled a thank you to Ino before closing the door behind.

Once she entered the front doors of her home, Hinata climbed up the stairs and dialed for Sakura before her eyes began to fill up with tears once more.

-----x-----

Large golden beams of sunshine entered Hinata's open window as the sun rose up to greet Konoha City.

Hinata let out a soft yawn before opening her eyes and getting out of bed. The Hyuuga decided to be lazy this morning and left her bed undone, walking out of her sun filled room, still in her pink bunny pajamas.

Her home was quiet. Still. Hinata suspected her father had gone to work early today. It didn't bother her much, she barely spoke to the man, anyways. He was always so involved with his work that he barely spent time at his home at all.

Her mother had long since left their home. She died a little while after Hanabi's birth, so Hinata was already used to her absence, as well. Although, from time to time, Hinata missed her mother's smile, cheerful voice, and warm embrace. She tried hard not to remember her. It helped to fight back tears. She accepted the fact that her mother was dead. She wasn't coming back.

The pale Hyuuga assumed her younger sister was asleep. Besides the fact that the clock had barely struck six, Hinata noticed that the kitchen was empty.

She eyed the big stainless steel fridge before deciding to make herselfsome cereal. Cocoa puffs. Yay!

After eating a bowl or two, the Hyuuga sighed. "Saturday morning… and nothing to do." She mumbled before stumbling out of the kitchen and onto the comfy sofa in her living room. She stared blankly at the tv before grabbing the remote and turning it on.

Before she could decide what to watch, she heard her sister's foot steps as she hurried down the stairs.

"Hinata, Hinata!" Hanabi yelled breathlessly as she entered the living room and tripped over a pillow.

Hinata raised a brow as she stared at her sister on the floor. "What is it, Hanabi?" she said unenthusiastically. She was still sleepy. Right now, her sister's antics or clumsiness did not interest her.

Hanabi Hyuuga picked her small body off of the shaggy beige carpet and handed her sister her cell phone, the sparkly pink gems shimmered when the rays of the sun that peered through the large windows in the living room hit them. "It's for you." She smiled.

Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes. "Obviously, Hanabi-chan… It is my cell phone, after all."

Her sister frowned and left the room, tripping over the same pillow again.

"Hello?" Hinata answered, pressing the phone up against her ear.

"Hey, Hinata. It's Sasuke."

Hinata smiled. If Sasuke called, it usually meant having plans. And having plans meant having a life. "Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"Uhh… what are you… gonna do today?"

Hinata sighed. "Nothing. No plans."

"Good." The Uchiha said happily. "Kiba and I are going to Dairy Queen later. Would you like to come with us?"

The pale girl frowned. "…Sasuke-kun… didn't the dairy queen manager say he never ever wanted to see our ugly teenage faces in any Dairy Queen restaurant ever again?"

"…We're not that ugly."

Hinata giggled. "That isn't the point, though. We're banned from going to any Dairy Queen. Ever."

"That may be true, but Kiba said something about disguises. I think we can pull it off." After disguising himself the last time, Sasuke was already used to the whole under cover thing.

Hinata giggled. "Disguises? What kind?"

There was a pause for a moment before Sasuke began. "Good ones. …probably… ..The point is! We have disguises."

"Have you seen them?"

"…No. But, they'll be good."

Hinata giggled before agreeing. Disguises from Kiba usually meant something very embarrassing. She couldn't wait to see what was to come for them.

"I'll pick you up later, and we'll head over to Kiba's to see what he's got planned."

Hinata giggled. "I can't wait. See you later, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata stared up at piercing lavender eyes as she ended the phone call with the Uchiha.

"H-hi, Neji-nii-san." She stammered, trying to pull off a smile.

Neji said nothing, still glaring at her, arms crossed. Hinata gulped.

"Hinata, tell me something. Why are you banned from Dairy Queen?" Hinata's cousin said sternly, never pulling his eyes away.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. The fact that her cousin was trying to look serious, all the while wearing blue pajamas with yellow duckies on them was an incredibly funny sight to see.

Her laughter frustrated the older Hyuuga even more. "I asked you a question, Hinata-"

Just then, the home phone rang. It startled Neji, and it gave Hinata the chance to wiggle around on the couch, just to keep her and Neji at a distance. After a few annoying rings, it was silenced when Hanabi answered.

"Neji! Tenten is on the line." Hanabi yelled from the kitchen. Her voice muffled by food, possibly cereal, in her mouth. (Don't ask why everyone decided to call so early in the morning. It happens to me all the time, and I never question it. Don't question it!) Hinata sent a cheap smile his way. She knew he wasn't going to keep Tenten waiting much longer. He had a soft spot for her. It was always like that.

Neji sighed and turned back at Hinata, his features much softer, his face less stern. "Don't think you're off the hook so easily." He warned. "I'm not letting this slide."

Hinata watched as Neji left the room. She jumped up and ran up the stairs, getting into her room, and pulling clothes out of the closet for her shower.

-----x-----

Hinata smiled at Sasuke as she got into his shiny dark blue Volvo. Somehow, she managed to leave the house without her cousin noticing. She did feel a little guilty. Neji had been covering for her when she would run off to Sasuke's house. He's done a lot for her. She knew she owed a lot to her cousin.

"_I'll bake him cupcakes."_ She decided.

Sasuke, trying desperately to get the silence from ringing in his ears (dunno how) turned the radio on and rolled the windows down. The day was beautifully bright, the skies were a sweet blue with a few clouds that littered the sky in every direction. The sum shined brightly. Really, it was a perfect sunny day.

"Hinata-chan…" Sasuke began, glancing at Hinata for only a second. "Is something wrong?"

Hinata turned from the open window she was staring lazily out of and turned to her friend. The music that blew out of the speaker seemed to blend into the background.

"W-why are you asking, Sasuke?" she stuttered, trying very hard to keep herself from remembering last night. It had been passing her mind from time to time, each time making her heart break even more.

"You're.. very quiet. ..More than usual." He added.

"Oh.. I just… I was sort of just…thinking, I guess."

"About?"

Hinata sighed. She knew she was going to tell him and Kiba about the incident eventually. She just didn't want to tell them now. Today is supposed to be a good day between friends. She wasn't about to ruin everything just because of her problems. "Nothing in particular."

Sasuke nodded, staring silently at the road.

Hinata stared back out of the open window and watched trees blur by.

-----x-----

Kiba greeted them both as they entered his house.

The hard wood floors under their feet were covered in scratches, most likely because of the dog's claws. The Inuzuka family were dog breeders. Which is probably a reason why Kiba was so interested in them, and why his car smelled like dog food all the time.

They all sat quietly at a dining table in Kiba's kitchen. The windows were open, so the sunlight brightened up his kitchen, which was cluttered with dog food, dog bowls, and sticky notes reminding Kiba to take out the trash.

"So, what about those disguises, Inuzuka?" Sasuke asked, while he eyed the Hyuuga who had sprawled her head and arms over the table top.

Kiba grinned devilishly. "Come follow me, you guys!" He ran out of the room.

The three found themselves in Kiba's sister's room. He ran to one of the dresser drawers and pulled out rubber bands, hair spray, a bra, some make-up, a few t-shirts, sunglasses, whipped cream, a hamster, and a bottle of mustard. (wtf)

Sasuke only had the chance to raise his eyebrow in question before Kiba tackled him, pinning him on the floor. (HOTT o.o)

"_What the fuck?!"_

-----x-----

Sasuke glared angrily at Kiba through their reflections in the mirror. Kiba smiled as he twirled around in his sister's blue prom dress. (WTF)

"You look pretty, Sasuke-kun." Hinata giggled. She was wearing a rainbow jacket, a lime green bowler hat, and black rimmed sunglasses. Unbelievably, she was the only one of the three teenagers that looked normal.

Kiba wore a blonde wig, his sister's blue prom dress, and yellow stilettos. He had begged Hinata to do his make up. The colors he chose were… questionable. (x.x the rest of his apparel was questionable as well.) It reminded Sasuke of the dress up games Itachi and Deidra used to play in his mother's closet when they were much younger. Sasuke never bothered to get into their games, thank goodness.

Sasuke turned back and blankly stared at his reflection in the large bathroom mirror that Kiba and his sister shared. He wore a green tank top and tight blue jeans that were torn at the bottom. (omg….-drools-) The clothing, clinging so closely to his body, made his frame seem thinner than usual.

On his head, was a mass array of rubber bands that grasped tightly on his perfect raven locks. To make it simple, his hair looked like a forest of black palm trees.

He sighed. "We look ridiculous." Sasuke said, crossing his arms, and turning away from the mirror.

"No we don't! It's a great disguise!" Kiba retorted, hugging himself, so in love with the dress.

Hinata giggled at the sight.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched Kiba spin around, saying 'pretty girl' over and over again in a high pitched voice.

"Disguise? We're going to attract more attention then we need if we walk in like this!"

Kiba simply shook his head. "No. We won't."

And with that, a cheap smiled formed on Kiba's lips, and they were off. In Sasuke's car this time, because Kiba crashed his car into a parked car, and now they can't use it because it's at the dentist. (wth..).

-----x-----

"Look, look!" Kiba yelled in the backseat, pointing at the large Dairy Queen sign. "There it is! Park there, Uchiha!"

Sasuke sighed and parked his car in front of the Dairy Queen entrance. The car froze in place as he pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Alright" Sasuke started, turning his body to the side, that way, he'd be able to see both Kiba and Hinata directly. "We're just going to walk in and make sure we don't draw any attention to ourselves. Got it?"

Hinata nodded as she fixed her bowler hat.

Before he could answer, Kiba was already out of the car, and storming into the Dairy Queen.

Sasuke and Hinata watched, while they were still in the car and sighed. Theygot out of the car themselves and walked toward the Dairy Queen.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Sasuke mumbled. He was in disbelief as he and Hinata entered and scoped out their surroundings.

Kiba waited patiently in line. In front of him was a man wearing a chicken suit. They turned towards the tables. There were more men in rainbow coats and prom dresses.

Had the world gone mad?

The three sat themselves at a table after ordering and stared at the people around them. (At least Sasuke and Hinata did, anyways. Kiba is crazy, therefore, he does not care.)

Sasuke turned to Hinata with questioning eyes. Hinata gazed back, shrugging. They decided not to question it. At least their disguises worked.

After a few minutes, their orders had arrived and they began to eat happily, enjoying their time together.

Hinata smiled when she felt a French fry hit the side of her cheek. By the time she looked up to see who had thrown it, she saw Sasuke scolding Kiba, who had his hands over his mouth. Probably to keep the laughter from escaping.

She smiled at her two friends before turning her head around as a blur of blonde hair caught her eyes.

She turned to the blonde's general direction and sure enough, it was Naruto's smiling face. Only, he wasn't smiling at Hinata. No, he didn't even notice she was there. He was smiling at the woman in front of him. Hinata's stomach churned.

"_That woman is nothing but his friend. Any minute now, he will turn his head, see me, walk up to me, and everything will be great again."_ She continued to tell herself that. She watched them silently, hiding behind her French fries and soda.

-----x-----

Sasuke stopped laughing with Kiba. He had noticed Hinata hadn't joined in on the fun. He turned to her. She wasn't paying attention to them. She was eying something else.

Sasuke followed her gaze and his eyes landed on Naruto and his 'friend'. He heard a small gasp escape Hinata's lips as Naruto leaned in towards his 'friend' and brushed his lips against hers. His eyes widened. He quickly turned to Hinata, who was now sobbing quietly in her arms.

"H-Hinata, it's… it's.." Sasuke stuttered, at a loss for words. He gently patted her on the back as Kiba ran up to her side and wiped her tears away.

Naruto hadn't even noticed them at all.

"I… I w-want to go home, S-sasuke-kun…" Hinata said through sobs.

Sasuke nodded and gently helped her out of her seat. If it weren't for helping out Hinata, he would have walked right up to Naruto and bashed his face in for what he had done.

Sasuke and Kiba managed to help Hinata get in the back seat. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He…he left me at the restaurant last night. He was mad…a-and he left me there."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto had crossed the line. Well, he had crossed the line so long ago, but this time, Sasuke wasn't going to stand there and watch the girl he cared so much for in pain.

He got out of the car and stomped back into the Dairy Queen.

A few moments later, he came back out, holding his fist, which was covered in blood.

He finally gave Naruto what he deserved.

-----x-----

_Oh my gosh. Hahaha. I've been wanting Sasuke to punch Naruto for the longest time. Sadly, I didn't really get to write about it. Oh well, at least the deed has been done_.

_The next chapter is probably going to be crack. I'm sorry. I just love it. Not all of it will be crack, though. The first part probably won't be. I'm just gonna use the next chapter for character development. I need to show you guys the type of person Sasuke is and what not. Don't worry. I know you'll love it._

_More Kiba and Sasuke is to come. Don't worry. They're just friends!_

_Read and review please! I love y'all!_


	14. Chapter 14

First of all, I'm soo, soo sorry about taking super long to update

_First of all, I'm soo, soo sorry about taking super long to update! I just couldn't decide what I wanted in my next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I also don't own Itachi's sexy clothes. However, I do own this fanfic, and you can't take that away from me! -runs off, clutching notebook in hand-_

Chapter 14

"You d-didn't have to punch him, S-sasuke-ku-kun…" Hinata stuttered, wiping her tears on her blanket. All three were in her room. Sasuke was sprawled out on the foot of Hinata's bed, lying next to Hinata, and Kiba laid on the other side, snuggling up to one of the many stuffed animals that littered her bed and the floor. All of which were won by Sasuke.

They had been at the Hyuuga's home for hours since the incident at Dairy Queen. Hinata had decided it was safe for the boys to come over since Neji was off somewhere, either working or with Tenten and Hinata's father wasn't expected to get home until late that night. The youngest Hyuuga, Hanabi, was locked up in her room. (probably reading fanfiction) So really, it was okay if they stayed with Hinata. She really needed the comfort anyways.

Sasuke, who was facing Hinata, wiped away a stray strand of hair from Hinata's pale face. The sight in front of him was hard to bear.

Hinata's cute nose was now red after wiping it so many times, and her eyes were puffy and rubbed raw.

Kiba softly stroked Hinata's hair.

"I d-don't know what I'm g-going to d-do…" The Hyuuga stuttered. She buried her face in her blanket and let out a few soft sobs.

"Break up with him, Hinata-chan." Kiba urged, rolling over on his back and staring blankly at the white ceiling. He sighed. "That asshole doesn't deserve you. Especially after what he just did."

Hinata sighed and pulled her face out of the soft blankets that were now wet from her tears. She knew deep down that her tears shouldn't be wasted on such a jerk.

Sasuke gave a small smile at the Hyuuga and nodded. "Dog boy is right, Hinata.."

Kiba turned and scowled at Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked and turned back to the pale girl in front of him.

He softly caressed her cheek with his pale, thin fingers and stared deeply into her lavender orbs. "You deserve so much more." He whispered.

The pale Hyuuga closed her pearly eyes and drew in a few deep breaths. "I-I… I'm not sure i-if I can break up w-with h-him. I'm n-not e-even sure if… if I even have t-the courage to face him…"

Sasuke sighed and pulled his arms over Hinata's tiny body and drew her in closer, hugging her gently. "Whatever you do, Hinata, know that Kiba and I will always be here for you."

Hinata nodded, placing her pale cheek on Sasuke's firm chest. She didn't know when Sasuke had started to learn how to be comforting, but it didn't surprise her. Being near the Uchiha was comfort enough. His mere presence was enough to make her feel safe. She yawned and closed her eyes, listening intently to the Uchiha's soft and steady heart beats.

--x--

Sasuke parked his car in the driveway and made his way to the backdoor of his home in the darkness.

"11:30" he sighed as he stared at his wrist watch.

His home was still. It was expected. His parents were out on 'business'.

Business in Hawaii, that is.

The Uchiha sighed and turned his heel, heading from the backdoor to the kitchen. He regretted leaving Hinata. Even though she had fallen asleep long before both Kiba and him decided to leave, he didn't want to leave the comfort of having Hinata in his arms. It had actually taken him a great deal of effort to remove her warm body off of his chest. He had missed her embrace too much to leave so soon.

He sighed once again and opened the refrigerator door, glumly looking in and pulling out a container filled with sliced tomatoes.

After he had finished his snack, he headed out of the kitchen and froze when he walked by the living room. His house was dark, with the exception of the T.V. in the living room. His eyes widened when he noticed the silhouette of a man laying on the couch.

"…Itachi?" Sasuke sputtered, striding slowly towards the man in disbelief.

The man sat up and smiled. "Cu- …Sasuke!" He stood up and extended his arms as the younger Uchiha walked towards him, pulling him in for a long awaited hug. "How've you been, nii-san?"

Sasuke stayed silent as he hugged his brother back and pulled away. "W-what are you doing here? Oka-san and Oni-san said you're not allowed to come back here."

Itachi smirked. "Well, yeah, but I figured since they're not in town –like you said- I thought it'd be cool. Besides, I missed you, nii-san!" Itachi smiled and ruffled up his younger brother's hair.

Sasuke grinned and elbowed his brother playfully. "Why are you in town anyways? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Itachi turned and plopped himself back on the couch, feeling around for the remote with his perfect, manicured hands. "Some gay pride festival Mayor Yondaime organized. Kisame wanted me, Dei, and some of the others to come and show our support."

Sasuke smirked. Even though his brother was a cross dresser didn't mean him- or any of his friends from Red Cloud Fashion Industries were gay. They were only cross dressers for the mere enjoyment of wearing woman's lacy underwear.

The younger Uchiha sat himself down next to his older brother and stared at the T.V. which was left on women's shopping network.

"Nii-san, what were you doing out so late? I've been here since seven and was surprised to see this big ol' house empty. It was kinda sad, actually." Itachi sighed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "I had to invite Kisame and Dei to come keep me company."

"I was… just out." Sasuke said quickly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, then giggled. "You were with that Hyuuga girl, weren't you?"

Sasuke sighed and tried to pay no attention to his brother.

Itachi laughed and poked the younger Uchiha. "What happened? What'd you guys doo?"

Sasuke sighed and turned back to his brother. Besides Hinata and Kiba (sometimes), Itachi was the only other person Sasuke could trust. "We were at Dairy Queen and found out that her asshole boyfriend was cheating on her."

Itachi gasped, placing his hand over his glossed lips. "Oh my gosh! How'd you guys find out?!"

"We saw him there," Sasuke paused. "With some girl."

Itachi let out another gasp. "That tramp!"

Sasuke sighed once more. "We spent the rest of the time at her house, trying to see if we can make her feel better."

Itachi nodded.

The younger Uchiha closed his eyes. "I'm gonna go to bed, Ita. I'll see you in the morning."

Itachi nodded and waved goodbye.

--x--

Sasuke eyed his computer while he silently sat on his bed in the dark. 'I could check out some recipes that Hinata could help me out with. Maybe that'll keep her mind from stupid Naruto.' With a tired yawn, the Uchiha got up and turned on his computer.

Not much longer after he had turned on the computer, did a small box pop open.

woofwoofwoof67845woof: OMG OMG OMGL!!

woofwoofwoof67845woof: YOUR ONLINE OMG FUQ09!#! what's up?

Sasuke stared at the screen blankly. He realized it must've been Kiba. He stared at the keyboard. 'Guess I have to talk to him…' he placed his fingers on the smooth keys and replied to his friend's IM.

onezerooneonezero: **...**

onezerooneonezero: **Nothing**

woofwoofwoof67845woof : ... boring!! Hey do you remember today??

woofwoofwoof67845woof: what we did?

onezerooneonezero: **What about today?**

woofwoofwoof67845woof : that thing!! with the trench coats!!

woofwoofwoof67845woof: and the... mustartd..

woofwoofwoof67845woof: that was yesterday..

onezerooneonezero: **Oh, yes. I can't forget that.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: ... yeah that was sad... but so fun!! We should try and talk to Hinata about it tomorrow

onezerooneonezero : **We should. It'd probably make her feel loads better. **

onezerooneonezero: **She should break up with that douch**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: omg... Sasuke I fucking love you...

onezerooneonezero: **o.0**

onezerooneonezero:**What the hell**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: pounces AHHH YOU ARE SO RIGHT WE COULD TOTALLY BEAT HIM UP AND THEN TIE HIM UP AND THEN... YEAH!! UP/!1

onezerooneonezero: **beating him up is fine.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: we should dance

woofwoofwoof67845woof: right now

woofwoofwoof67845woof: lets dance

onezerooneonezero: **I wouldn't want to be around when you tie him up. Things might get too...weird.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: dance

onezerooneonezero: **No.**

onezerooneonezero: **Let's not dance.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: dance damn it

woofwoofwoof67845woof: OH NOO

woofwoofwoof67845woof: why not?

onezerooneonezero: **Because...**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: you're so weird, why are you so weird you werido potatoe head

onezerooneonezero: **potatoe head? I'm not that one that's INSANE.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: I'm taking Hinata... to ... the beach...

onezerooneonezero: **...or likes to dress in his sister's prom dress.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: .

onezerooneonezero: **What? Why?**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: you're not invited

woofwoofwoof67845woof: ... cause I just asked her right now hahahahahahmauahghaslf

onezerooneonezero: **...Why not? I should be allowed to go. I mean, I am her friend.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: no

woofwoofwoof67845woof: ...

onezerooneonezero: **and me and you are friends, and I should go.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: dance with me

onezerooneonezero: **..No.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: if you were my friend you would have danced!!

woofwoofwoof67845woof: so you can go!!

onezerooneonezero: **...**

onezerooneonezero: **Okay, fine. as long as I get to go.**

onezerooneonezero: **(dances)**

onezerooneonezero: **See.**

onezerooneonezero: **There. I danced. I'm your friend.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: ... pictures...

onezerooneonezero: **I get to go.**

onezerooneonezero: **...**

onezerooneonezero: **what?**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: I need pictures or else I can't believe you Im sry that's just how I rolls man

onezerooneonezero: **x.X**

onezerooneonezero: **Ughh! Fine.**

onezerooneonezero: **Fine, I'll... I'll go get my camera.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: yay!! I should tell Hinata you're coming with us!!

woofwoofwoof67845woof: ... what's her phone number again

onezerooneonezero: **Yes. You should.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: ?

onezerooneonezero: **Why? don't you have it?**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: are you going to bring the booz!!

woofwoofwoof67845woof: I do... somewhere...

onezerooneonezero: **...Dogboy, we're not old enough to drink**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: one of the dogs ate my cell phone okay!!

woofwoofwoof67845woof: what!!

woofwoofwoof67845woof: you're such a puss

onezerooneonezero: **Geezus!**

onezerooneonezero: **if I bring booze, can I not take pictures of myself dancing?**

woofwoofwoof67845woof : hmm... well...??

woofwoofwoof67845woof : sure why not!!

onezerooneonezero: **I'll ask my brother.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: yay!! wait..

woofwoofwoof67845woof: you're brother's in town?

onezerooneonezero: **...Yeah, he's here for that Gay Pride festival thing.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: ...oh... well. Hmm, how's that going, weren't your parents supposed to be back from HANALULU this week?

onezerooneonezero: **Nope.**

onezerooneonezero**:...At least, I don't think so..**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: ohhhh shiiitt

onezerooneonezero: **shut the hell up.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT ANY HELLS UPS YOU SHUTS THE HELLZ UP!!

woofwoofwoof67845woof: ...

woofwoofwoof67845woof: Sasuke?

onezerooneonezero: **No**

woofwoofwoof67845woof : T.T why not?

onezerooneonezero: **What?**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: what?

woofwoofwoof67845woof :... (smooch)

onezerooneonezero: **WTF**

onezerooneonezero: **what the hell, Kiba?!**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: if you're brother is gonna be at the gay pride thingy we should go to!!

onezerooneonezero: **Uhh..I'd rather..not go.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: why not!! It'd be neat and we could take Hinata and she could... I dunno go experience the gayness of they gays!!

woofwoofwoof67845woof: she could be like Kathy Griffin!!

onezerooneonezero: **But...I'm not gay. And besides that, I'd rather NOT see my brother in lingerie, thanks.**

onezerooneonezero: **You can go, though. **

woofwoofwoof67845woof: ... but... Kathy..

onezerooneonezero: **That red head with that surprized expression tattooed to her face?**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: ...she's cool...

onezerooneonezero:**She's weird.**

onezerooneonezero:**But funny.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof :NO SHE'S NOT YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU STUFPUF BASTARD!!

woofwoofwoof67845woof:oh...

woofwoofwoof67845woof:yeah she is

onezerooneonezero:**Uhh..**

onezerooneonezero: **Maybe we should go to that festival thing.**

onezerooneonezero: **Gay people might make Hinata smile.**

woofwoofwoof67845woof : the gays always make people smile

woofwoofwoof67845woof: lol

onezerooneonezero: **haha**

woofwoofwoof67845woof: well... I think I hear my refrigorator calling!! SEE YOU AT THE BEACH!! BRING THE BOOOOOOZZZ!!

woofwoofwoof67845woof:(signed off)

Sasuke blinked at the screen a few times before he got his bearings straight. Somehow, he was going to have to find a way to make his brother buy beer, and he was going to have to force himself to walk around the whole day tomorrow without a shirt. He turned back to his bed and laid down, letting his arms and legs relax. _'All I care about is that Hinata will be happy. 'Maybe the ocean breeze will help her forget about that dumb ass Naruto. He really has no idea what he just lost.'_

--x--

Hinata woke up to her loud cell phone. Ring, ring, ringing away. She yawned and rolled over, causing her to fall off her bed.

Blindly, she looked around for her cell phone. "H-hello?..." Hinata answered, rubbing her bottom and cursing to herself.

"Hey, Hinata. It's Naruto."

Hinata's eyes widened. Without thinking, she clicked the end button and threw her phone on the bed. Maybe it was best to just ignore Naruto the rest of the day. Hopefully, she'll get the guts to come up to him tomorrow.

She drew in a deep breath and crawled back into her bed, cuddling with a Sonic plushie, which was the closest object to her.

--x--

"Wake up, Nii-san!" Itachi squealed, throwing pillows and anything else he could find at his sleeping brother.

Groaning, Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at his older brother who sat at the foot of his bed. He flinched when he noticed that Itachi was wearing a pink, lacy night gown.

Itachi snickered as his brother got up. "So, what are you gonna do today, nii-san?"

The younger Uchiha yawned, striding towards the pants on his floor which he wore the day before, and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm going to the beach today."

Itachi giggled as he watched Sasuke punch in a phone number. "Can I come?"

--x--

Once again, Hinata's dream dissipated when her cell phone began to ring. She groaned and turned over, yanking on the phone which was under her. 'I've got to change that stupid ring tone. It's getting really annoying'

"Hello?" she yawned.

"Hey, Hinata."

A small smile formed on her lips as she listened to the familiar voice on the other line. "Hi, Sasuke."

"You're going to the beach today with Kiba?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she mentally slapped her self. She had completely forgotten about that. "Oh, yeah. I had forgotten about that."

"Oh, but.. are you going?"

She sighed and stared at the clock on the wall adjacent to her. She would probably still have time to look through her things for a swimsuit. "Yeah. I think so. Are you going, too?"

"Uhh.. Yeah. I was calling to tell you that I'm gonna give you a ride. Kiba's car is still in the shop."

"Oh, well. Alright. Call me when you're coming so I can be ready, ok?"

"Alright."

Hinata pressed the end button and stared blankly at the ceiling. "What am I going to wear for the beach?"

Just then, the door to Hinata's room popped open and in came Hanabi with a cheeky smile.

"What's this I hear about a beach?" Hanabi asked, slowly walking towards her sister with a smirk. She must have been listening.

Hinata let out a low gasp before Hanabi got closer to her.

--x--

Sasuke placed the last ice cooler into Kisame's silver SUV. He unzipped his grey hoodie and threw it into the back seats, revealing his firm, toned chest.(drools) Since Sasuke had never really gone to the beach, he didn't have swim trunks, so his faded blue jeans were the only thing he was wearing.

He turned to his brother, who was accompanied by Dei. They were both wearing matching yellow surf shorts.

Sasuke thanked the Gods that Itachi didn't wear a bikini. It would have definitely embarrassed him if Hinata were to meet his brother in such an attire.

Itachi fixed his sunglasses and eyed Sasuke. "No swim wear, nii-san?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"You know, you can just ask me and Deidara for something cute. We always have stuff lying around." Itachi put his arm around Deidara and the blond grinned.

To this, Sasuke shook his head furiously. "I'm fine." The younger Uchiha moved to the side and let his brother and Deidara get into the shiny SUV.

"Suit your self little brother. You're just pushing away a chance to look fabulous."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and felt for his pocket, searching for his cell phone. He thought he might as well call Hinata that he was coming to pick her up soon. He realized he had forgotten his phone in the kitchen.

As he entered the front door, he stared as Konan looked at one hand to the other. In one hand, she had a pair of very expensive looking pants. On the other hand, her fingers grasped a pair of shiny scissors. The Uchiha noticed that the woman was wearing nothing but a bikini. Obviously, she was contemplating weather or not to cut them off and use the jeans for shorts. She looked up from the jeans grasped firmly in her hands and smiled at Sasuke.

He waved and smiled back. "I… I just came to get my phone." He pointed to the hallway leading towards the kitchen an walked off. As he entered the bright kitchen, he saw Kisame drinking a glass of water.

"So, we'll meet you at the beach?" Kisame asked as he finished the glass and watched as Sasuke picked up his phone from the counter. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll be picking up some friends, so it'll be a while. Tell Ita not to worry."

Kisame nodded and walked out, leaving the Uchiha alone in the kitchen. He soon walked out after and stopped again as he saw Konan staring sadly at the non-existent pant legs of her makeshift shorts. The blue haired woman turned to Sasuke sadly and sighed. "They were my favorite pair."

Sasuke stared at her blankly before he said, "I'm sure they'll be your new favorite shorts."

Konan smiled and stood up to put them on. "I'll see you at the beach, Sasuke-kun. I can't wait to see that girl Itachi tells me you talk about so much." Sasuke scowled as Konan giggled. "I hope she's cute." She smiled and walked out, leaving Sasuke alone.

'_She is,'_ Sasuke sighed and headed towards the garage, keys in hand.

Sasuke's house was only a few minutes away from Hinata's house in walking distance. Sasuke was glad he didn't have to wait much longer to see her cute, smiling face. It had just only been the night before since he'd last seen her, but to Sasuke, it was much too long. He couldn't wait to see her again.

But as he drove up, the young Uchiha realized that Hinata, who was standing by her front door was not alone.

As Hinata walked up to the car in a yellow sundress and a small bag, the little girl behind her followed, pulling up some other bags. Her eyes were just like Hinata's, so Sasuke assumed it was her younger sister. He had never met her before. She wore shorts and a tank top. The Uchiha stared up at Hinata as she flung the door open with a questioning stare.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but my little sister wanted to come, too. I couldn't say 'no'. I hope you don't mind." Hinata apologized as she opened the back door for her sister and sat herself down in the front seat next to the Uchiha. She turned to him and smiled when he said he didn't mind.

As Sasuke drove out of their street, Hanabi pulled out her iPod and began to bob her head to the beat of the music.

"Are y-you going to pick up Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked as Sasuke rounded the corner.

Sasuke nodded. To his great dismay, Kiba lived the farthest away from the both of them.

Kiba was already waiting by his gate. He pulled his hands out of the pockets of his tan hoodie and waved at them as the car slowed down.

"Hi, Kiba-kun." Hinata greeted as Kiba sat down and strapped himself in. The Inuzuka smiled.

Hanabi yelped when a tiny white puppy leaped out of Kiba's hood and onto her lap.

"You brought Akamaru, Kiba?" Sasuke asked as he watched his friend from the rearview mirror. He had met the pup not much long ago when he went over to his house for the first time.

Kiba smiled happily as he watched Hanabi pet the fluffy white puppy. "Yeah. I kinda figured I should take him since I hardly take him out much. I'm sure he'd enjoy the beach just as much as I do."

Hinata watched Kiba pull out a dog treat and feed it to his furry friend. She realized he was actually acting normal for once. Maybe his parents had put him on medications? It didn't really matter, though. Hinata liked both personalities. Weather it'd be the crazy side, or the side that just made her feel like herself. She didn't care. Each one was just as fine.

Sasuke eyed Hinata from the corner of his eye. "You okay?"

Hinata turned back to Sasuke and nodded. "I'm fine."

"How did things go with you and that idiot?"

"I…I" Hinata stammered. She hadn't really thought much of Naruto since she had hung up on him this morning. She turned towards the window and let her mind fill up with those painful memories. Every single memory, all up to the revelation of him never having cared much for her. "I haven't spoken to him. I don't w-want to."

Sasuke stiffened. "Has he even called you?"

"Y-yes." She turned back to Sasuke and pulled her hair behind her ear. "But I… I hung up on him." The pale girl's head lowered. She began to focus on her fingers. "I thought it best to ignore him until I get my head straight about this whole situation."

Sasuke nodded and turned a corner. He decided it was better not to mention Naruto at all today. It would be easier for Hinata to forget about him that way.

After a few moments, Sasuke rolled down the windows of his car. Everyone soon became aware that the beach was near when fresh salty watered air filled their nostrils. Soon, the sounds of waves crashing on the shore and against rocks and sand made it very clear that they were there.

--x--

_This was supposed to be much longer, but I thought that this was fine for right now. To be honest, this is about half of the 14th chapter. Don't worry, the next one will be up soon. I promise._

_I hope you enjoyed. And again, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I just wasn't sure what I wanted out of this chapter. Sadly, I didn't really get it to where I wanted it, but soon it'll get there. _

_BTW, I'd really, really like to thank NewRageInc. Besides her being my editor, she also played Kiba in the IM part. That, and she fixed up the conversation for me, because me, being the idiot I am, lost it. She's the greatest! I luuurve you, Becky! –hugs-_

_Read and review, please!!_


	15. Chapter 15

-dies- I'm so sorry it took forever to update

_-dies- I'm so sorry it took forever to update. Please don't hurt me!!_

_I really didn't like this chapter much, I hated how I wrote it, but I still hope you guys like it. _

**Chapter 15**

Itachi waved them down, smiling wide when he saw Sasuke open Hinata's door. He quickly ran up, ignoring the warm sand that entered into his sandals and greeted them with a large smile.

"Hi!" the older Uchiha grinned. He waved happily at Hinata and turned back to his brother.

Hinata watched as Itachi smiled at Sasuke. They certainly looked like brothers. Sasuke was slightly shorter than Itachi, but boy, they looked almost alike.

"Is this the girl you've been talking about so much, ni-san?" Older brother Itachi pointed at the Hyuuga, turning towards her. He giggled slightly as Hinata became more aware of the situation. "She's so cute! Just like you said!" He giggled more as Hinata's cheeks beamed red.

Sasuke scowled and smacked his brother's perfect model head on the side. "Shut up, Ita!"

Itachi gently rubbed the back of his head and gleamed. He turned back to Hinata, and smiled wide. "Hi, cupcake! I'm Itachi, Sasuke's brother, obviously." He extended his hand, and once Hinata grabbed it, the older Uchiha pulled her in for a giant hug. "I'm so glad to meet you! We're practically family!"

"What?!" Realization struck Sasuke smack in the forehead. Rapidly, using his cat like Uchiha skills, he pounced on Itachi and pulled Hinata away from his sexy model brother. "My brother is insane. He makes up lies! Don't listen to crazy!" Sasuke grabbed Hinata and pulled her away from his clearly psychotic brother.

Hinata giggled and nodded, feeling her blush intensify when she noticed Sasuke kept his arms around her thin frame. She looked up quickly and stared at the older Uchiha's dark eyes and smiled. "I'm Hinata." Her pale fingers found their way to Sasuke's arms and gently removed his grip from her waist. "It's nice to meet you, Itachi-sama."

"I'm Kiba!" Kiba cut in, waving a hello. He'd finally got tired of just being someone in the background.

Itachi's brows rose and a small smile rose back to his perfect, glossy lips. "Another friend of my brother's?"

Kiba nodded happily. "His best!"

"I'm Hanabi. I'm her younger sister." Hanabi stepped in, pointing a pale finger to Hinata while her other arm was holding onto Akamaru.

"Hi, sweeties!" Itachi greeted happily. "I'm stoked! Sasuke's never introduced me to his friends. …Except for that annoying Uzamaki boy" he grumbled. "But, now that I know he has more than one, I'm ecstatic!" his features changed again and he was back to his smiling self. "I was beginning to think he was a loner." He giggled, patting Sasuke's broad shoulder.

Everyone laughed, with the exception of Sasuke, who was scowling and plotting his brother's untimely death.

"What about them?" Hanabi pointed at the group of people who sat around coolers and an umbrella. The laughter died down and everyone turned towards the group. "Are they you friends, Itachi-sama?"

Itachi nodded happily. "Yup! Some of my bffi's came along!" (a/n: bffi means "best friends for infinity" lol) He turned towards them and waved, shaking his arm all over to catch their attention.

They all turned and blankly stared at Itachi, then turned back to their conversation, brushing the poor Itachi off, with the exception of Deidara, who quickly jumped up and mirrored Itachi's waving and happily yelled, "Hey, Sugar Plum!"

Itachi gave a girly giggle and turned back to his brother and his brother's friends. "You guys wanna meet them?! They're all dying to meet you!" Hi grinned happily and took Hinata and Hanabi's hands, pulling them towards his group of friends.

Sasuke turned to Kiba and shrugged, Kiba smiled happily and began to follow Sasuke sexy model of a brother. Sasuke sighed and trudged behind.

"That's Deidara!" Itachi pointed to the blonde who wore the same yellow swim shorts Itachi was wearing. Daidara stood up and winked at them, grinning widely. He soon began to hug each of Sasuke's friends, one after the other.

"Deidara is a model. –JUST LIKE ME!" Itachi shouted happily. "All of my friends work with me in Red Cloud Fashion Industries."

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, and that's Kisame." He pointed at the man who was a strange blue color.

"-Is he a model, too?" Hanabi asked, slightly doubtful. She was a little skeptical about him, since he didn't really fit the profile.

Konan turned to Kisame and snickered. The group watched as the blue man's cheeks turned pink. "Oh, NO! No, I'm the bodyguard. I'd never be caught dead wearing women's undies. I'd rather appreciate them on women rather than on me." He said, an amused, yet embarrassed expression etched on his blue face.

"Kisame doesn't know what he's missing." Deidara winked.

Everyone giggled.

"Oh, and that's Konan." Deidara pointed at the woman with blue hair and a yellow sun hat.

She smiled warmly. "I'm not a model, since Red Cloud Industries is only a male modeling agency."

"But she's the greatest fashion designer ever!" Itachi stepped in, hugging Konan lovingly. "I'd die if she ever resigned from Sexual Aberration."

Konan beamed and drew away from his hug. "You don't have to worry about that, hun."

"This is amazing! We know famous people, now." Kiba grinned.

"It's a pleasure meeting you all." Hinata said politely.

"Well, we're here. Now, enough with this boring chit-chat. Let's have some fun!" Deidara announced, suddenly holding a volleyball in his hand.

Within a few moments, everyone gathered around the volleyball net Kisame had set up.

Hinata watched as Hanabi began to make herself comfy under a lime green towel. "Hanabi, wouldn't you like to play?" Hinata asked as she took off her sundress, revealing a light purple bikini top and dark purple shorts.

Hanabi shook her head as she watched her older sister pull her hair up into a pony tail. "I'm fine. Me and Akamaru are going to make a sand castle later."

Hinata smiled. She sat down next to her sister and observed as the group began to argue over team captains. The Hyuuga quickly tuned them out and turned to her younger sister. "Hanabi?" She asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" Hanabi looked up, letting her eyes fall on her older sister's flustered face.

"Do…do I look okay? …In this, I mean." Her cheeks glowed a light pink. "I've never worn a bikini in public before… and I'm starting to wonder if I look ridiculous."

Hanabi looked at her older sister and smiled. "Hinata, you look great. You have a rockin' body. It's good that you're finally flaunting it!"

Hinata gleamed and pulled her sister in for a hug. "Thank you, nee-chan."

Hanabi laughed and pulled away from her sister. "You're welcome, but please, warn me when you're going to hug me. It's a little weird. She smiled. Now, go have fun. And don't worry about the bikini. It looks nice on you."

Hinata grinned and shot up, running towards the quarreling group and waited until they finally decided on captains.

"Alright! Itachi is Team Captain Number 1!" Deidara shouted. He watched as the group began to stand in line. "Sasuke-kun is Captain of Team A!" Dei walked over towards Sasuke and placed hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

Kiba was the first, and the only, to raise his hand.

"Yes?" Dei asked the tanned brunette.

"Why is Sasuke Captain of Team A? Can't he just be Team 2?"

Dei smiled. "Well, we already decided that we won't have a team two because there would be problems about it. Don't you remember, silly?"

Kiba nodded.

"Anymore questions?" Deidara looked around for another raised hand.

Kiba's shot up again.

"What is it?" Dei asked, growing slightly impatient.

"Do you think, if there was a team two, that it would be inferior to team one?"

Deidara shook his head. "I just don't want people to be saying things like that. Which is why I made a Team A."

"Well, why does Itachi get to lead Team One? What if he wanted to lead Team A instead, or maybe Sasuke wanted to be captain of Team One."

Deidara shook his head. "It's already too late. It's already been decided." Deidara crossed his arms at stared at the group. "Anymore questions?"

Kiba's arm shot up a third time.

"NOT YOU!" Deidara snapped as he glared at Kiba. "Besides him!"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good! Let's chose teammates."

Kiba made a face. "But… but, I had another ques-"

"TOO BAD!" Deidara hissed, causing Kiba to draw back.

"Since I'm the oldest, I chose first!" Itachi started. He gleamed happily and placed a finger on his pink lips. Sasuke rolled his eyes, apparently, the younger Uchiha had the oldest mentality when it came to games.

Itachi turned to the group and then grinned. "I chose that sexy blonde bitch!" He pointed a polished nail at Deidara.

Deidara cheered and run up to Itachi.

The older Uchiha turned to his younger brother. "You turn, nii-san."

Sasuke smirked. "I pick Hinata." Hinata smiled and walked towards Sasuke. "Your turn, otouto-kun." The messy haired Uchiha smirked.

It went on for about ten seconds. Ten WHOLE seconds went by until only Kisame was left. That's when everyone realized that Team A would need another player.

Kiba, Hinata, and Sasuke walked up to Hanabi after deciding that she was their only other option.

"I just hope she'll say 'yes'." Kiba whispered to Hinata. Hinata's pony tail bounced as she nodded.

She stared down at her sister who was sunbathing next to a sleeping Akamaru. "H-Hanabi, we need another player for the game." The pale Hyuuga spoke up.

Hanabi's pale eyes lifter from the magazine she was reading to her sister's pale orbs. "So?"

"We need you to play in our team." Kiba announced.

Hanabi sighed. "I don't really feel like playing." She averted her eyes from them, back to her magazine.

"You'll get to kick my brother and his friends' ass!" Sasuke smirked. "It's the only reason I'm playing."

Hanabi giggled and turned back towards them. "Fine, but I'm only playing for the sheer amusement of seeing their faces when they lose."

Hinata giggled and soon, they began to play.

It wasn't much longer until Dei and Itachi started to complain about volleyballs being aimed for their heads did Team A learn they had won thanks to Hanabi and her skill of pinpointing balls to faces.

Team A cheered as Itachi and Deidara started to cry on each other's shoulder. Kisame stared at Konan's unconscious body that laid by the volleyball net. Why didn't he notice that Konan was no longer in the game when Kiba has spiked the ball on her face?

"I wanna make a sandcastle." Kiba began. "You can't go to the beach without making a sandcastle."

Hanabi grinned and picked up Akamaru as she and Kiba walked by the shore to make their sand castle.

Itachi ran up to Hinata and pulled her away from Sasuke, saying something about girl talk and what not.

The younger Uchiha pushed his hands into his pockets and walked along the side of the beach, watching the ebb and flow of the waves as they crashed into the shore. The sun was high up in the sky, shining brightly upon the Uchiha, warming his pale skin. After watching the waves for a while, he decided the beach would definitely be a place he'd want to visit it again. Maybe he'll invite Hinata and they could enjoy the stillness together. A warm smile crept up on Sasuke as he imagined him and Hinata alone, together on the beach, laying on the soft, warm sand. Cool air and mist from the salty waves sprinkled on his cheeks, awakening him from his all too real day dreams. He'll definitely ask her to come with him.

--x--

"Why are you so quiet, cupcake?" Itachi Uchiha asked as he finished putting the last coat of purple nail polish on Hinata's nails. The silence had finally gotten to the usually talkative Uchiha.

"Huh?" Hinata turned back at all too familiar eyes.

Itachi giggled. "Not much of a talker, are you?" He threw the nail polish in his bag

"You're just like my brother. You're both very quiet." He took Hinata's hands and began to blow on her wet nails.

"Oh. …Well, I don't really know w-what to talk ab-about." Hinata confessed in a quiet whisper. She felt her cheeks burn, and it wasn't because of the sun.

Itachi giggled. "It doesn't really matter." He shrugged and let go of her small hands. "All done."

Hinata stared at her shiny purple nails and smiled. "Pretty."

"So, Sasuke told me about what happened the other day with that Uzamaki kid."

"O-oh.." Hinata said sullenly. She turned away and started at the ocean, trying to get her mind off those painful memories.

"Hey!" Itachi reached thin fingers and pulled Hinata's face, making sure she looked at him. "These things are going to happen, cupcake." He smiled. "But you can't let that keep you from being happy." He began to giggle. "There's so much more out there for you."

Hinata smiled as she pulled away from Itachi's cool fingers. "I know he isn't worth it, Itachi. But I've liked him for so long, it's hard to get over this."

"Then I think it's time to fall for someone else, sugar." He smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. They both laughed.

Hinata giggled as she pulled away. "I wouldn't know who to start with."

Itachi smiled softly. "I think you know exactly who to start with." He winked as Hinata stared at him, puzzled.

Itachi looked up as a blond stood next to him. "Hey, babe, we're gonna tan for a bit. Wanna join?" Deidara nodded towards Konan, who pulled out a bottle of suntan lotion.

The Uchiha turned back to Hinata. "Skin cancer's calling my name. You wanna come?"

Hinata shook her head. She noticed Sasuke sitting alone by a beach towel and thought of better things to do. "I'm fine. You go, Itachi."

Itachi nodded and ran back, chasing his friends who were already gone.

--x--

"Hey."

Sasuke looked up and stared into pearly white eyes. He quickly drew away from his daze and stiffened up.

The Hyuuga sat down next to Sasuke and watched as he dug his toes into the warm sand.

"So, how were things with my brother?." Sasuke finally said after a few moments of silence. His dark eyes lingered on the ocean waves as they pulled back and forth. He turned to the pale girl and watched as she turned towards him and smiled.

"Your brother is very fun. I'm glad I got to meet him, Sasuke-kun."

He smiled and turned back to look at the waves, but was stunned to see the skinny, hairy, tanned legs of Kiba. His lips quickly formed into a frown as he stared up at his friend. No one was letting him get some alone time with Hinata.

"You guys wanna help us with our sandcastle?" Kiba asked excitedly. "We're gonna make it really big! And then, Akamaru is gonna live there and-"

"Of course we'll help, Kiba-kun." Hinata cut him off, giggling.

Kiba smiled and trotted away. Sasuke and Hinata stood up soon afterwards and walked towards them.

"Hehe.." Hinata giggled. "Your castle looks weird, Sasuke-kun." Hinata stared at Sasuke's oddly formed…heap of sand. After Kiba had yelled at Sasuke for his lack of sandcastle building skills, he decided to make his own sandcastle. A better one! But sadly, it wasn't what Sasuke insisted was a sandcastle. It was really just an ugly heap of sand. Calling it a sandcastle would just put all other sandcastles to shame.

Kiba took his sandal off and flung it at Sasuke's disfigured heap, watching as it crumbled on impact.

Sasuke growled at Kiba.

Kiba ignored him as he laughed and got back to work on his masterpiece.

"Hey baby, will you pit some tan lotion on my back?"

Kiba turned around as he heard those words and watched as Itachi began spreading yellow suntan lotion on Deidara's light skin. He quickly turned back and stared at Sasuke blankly. "Sasuke…?"

"Hmm?" The Uchiha answered as he made himself busy once again by helping Hinata with her side of the sandcastle.

"Is your brother…gay?" The Inuzuka pointed at the older Uchiha who was now tanning next to his blonde friend.

Sasuke let out a sigh. He'd been asked this question all too often, so already had a response. "No. He isn't."

Kiba raised a brow in question. "But why does he act li-"

"He's just in character, Kiba."

Kiba tilted his head, obviously not understanding, but then just shrugged it off and continued on his work of art.

Alas, after a few long minutes, the sand castle was done! Standing a whooping four feet and detailed perfectly, Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke, and Kiba stood in front of it, marveling at their work with starry eyes.

"It's beautiful!" Kiba spat out as he wiped away tears.

Akamaru barked happily as it ran in and out of the sandcastle.

SUDDENLY! At that moment, a Frisbee whirred by them, they watched as it flew away. Hanabi screamed as Itachi crashed head first into their work of art. OH NOES!

Kiba immediately began to cry. Akamaru growled angrily at Itachi. Both Hinata and Sasuke stared at the broken castle with their mouths open, shocked, of course. And Hanabi took it in her own hands to start kicking the oldest Uchiha brother and began shouting profanities.

"No, no! I'm sorry!" Itachi apologized, almost to the brink of tears. He got up, ignoring Hanabi's powerful kicks and looked up at the rest. "_Forgive meeeee!"_

"No! You broke our sandcastle!" Kiba yelled, pointing at Itachi. "SHUN HIM!!"

Hinata and Sasuke turned and walked away. Hanabi stuck her tongue out at Itachi before leaving. And Kiba stood his ground, mouthing voodoo curses at the sandcastle destroyer. Itachi kneeled down on the mound of sand that used to be a sandcastle and began to cry.

--x--

It wasn't much longer until the sun finally began setting in beautiful hues of orange and yellow.

Hinata sat besides Sasuke as she listened to the waves crash against the shore and watched the sun's final moments.

Sasuke claimed Hinata's shoulderas he used it as a pillow. He watched the sunset all the while enjoying the silent, peaceful moments he spent with the Hyuuga heir. "I really like the beach." The Uchiha whispered. His dark eyes strayed from the salty ocean waves to Hinata's light eyes.

She smiled warmly and nodded. "Well, the beach really is a nice place."

Sasuke continued to stare at Hinata, realizing again just how beautiful this girl was. "I think I might come here again." He turned back and waited until the sun's last few seconds. It grew darker and he noticed a star twinkle above. "Would you like to come with me, next time, Hinata?"

Hinata turned to look at Sasuke. Long black tresses covered his face as he looked at the sky. "I'd really like that, Sasuke." She whispered.

_Again, sorry I took forever to update. I have no excuses. I'm just lazy. _

_Uhh..Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think! Next update will be up…sometime this month! But, I'm not making any promises. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Huh… I completely forgot what I was going to say…  
Oh well…On with the cupcake goodness!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke Uchiha nor do I own the rest of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. …lucky bastard…

**Chapter 16**

Hinata drew in harsh, deep breaths as she hid behind a small shrub near the school gymnasium. _"I can't do it… __I can't face him… not now."_

The pale girl had been hiding from a certain blonde all morning. It had gotten tiring, but the Hyuuga wasn't about to stop just because of that tiny problem. Hinata didn't want to see him. She'd see him and break up with Naruto when she was good and ready. But right now, she wasn't even close to ready. She was hiding in a bush, for Pete's sake! (A/N: who is this Pete?!)

"_1__st__ period hasn't even started and I'm already getting tired of this."_ The Hyuuga thought as she peaked out of the shrub to check if Naruto was still scouting for her. Thankfully, he was gone, so Hinata stepped out of the shrub and patted down the seams of her skirt.

The Hyuuga knew very well as she listened to the sound of the bell and the footsteps that followed that today was going to be very long if she kept this little act up.

Again, she took another deep breath and stepped forward, off to Konoha Private School.

--

Sasuke entered his first period class yawning. The night before had obviously tired the poor guy out, especially since they had come home from the beach. Sasuke was just about ready for bed when he heard a loud knocking at the front door. He got out of bed and looked out from his room just as Itachi opened the door to a very angry Kiba. Apparently, Sasuke had forgotten about the booze he was supposed to bring and Kiba had barely realized it when he was feeding his fish. This did not go well with his brother. In the end, Itachi yelled at Sasuke for being a careless teenager, so on and so forth, troublesome things, really.

The Uchiha made his way to his table but stopped when he noticed the blonde that sat in his seat, deep in conversation with a seemingly uninterested Shikamaru.

"I swear, Nara! Some chick with a green tank top and no boobs just came up to me and punched me in the face while I was at Dairy Queen the other day!" Naruto pointed a finger at his right eye which was heavily bruised and swollen. "I had no idea what was going on, man!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned the other cheek, burying his face into his jacket. "When I asked what happened to your face, I only asked to be polite, Naruto. I honestly don't care."

"You weren't even paying attention to me, were you?!" Naruto accused, obviously paying no heed to what Shikamaru had just said. Naruto eyed the brunette for a moment before turning to Sasuke. "Yo."

Sasuke's eyes glared down at Naruto before he continued to walk and sat down at an empty table in the very back of the biology class. The fact that Naruto followed and sat down next to him only infuriated the Uchiha more.

"Dude, what's up? Why have you been so pissy? I've been calling you all weekend long. Did something happen to your phone?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke turned away and tried to keep his anger at level. He wasn't going to forgive Naruto for what he had done to Hinata, but he also wasn't about to be expelled if he couldn't calm himself down.

"What's going on, Sasuke? You and I haven't spoken for the longest time. What's wrong?" Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, but his blue eyes widened as Sasuke shrugged his hand off.

"Don't tell me this is about that Hinata girl." Naruto crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. "…Is it?"

"What if it is?" Sasuke questioned, back still turned to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. "I don't get you, Sasuke. You never cared for anybody before. Why are you caring about her all of a sudden? Is it some kind of joke?"

"This is none of your business, Naruto. Why don't you leave before I give you another black eye." Sasuke hissed in a cold tone. He turned back to the Uzamaki, eyes narrowed.

Blue eyes widened. "Th-that was you?"

A sly smirk tattooed Sasuke's face as he nodded slowly. He couldn't help but chuckle inside, remembering the stupid grin on Naruto's face as he turned to him that day.

"So… you saw me?"

The Uchiha nodded once more. "Naruto, unless you want some more bruises on that face of yours, I suggest you break up with Hinata and stop hurting her, as well as getting your ass off of that chair." The Uchiha growled, nodding towards the seat that Naruto was currently sitting on.

The blonde blinked and sighed, shaking his head, "I can't do that, Sasuke. I'm not done with her yet."

Sasuke growled as his fingers wrung around the collar of Naruto's shirt. "Don't talk about her as if she's a toy!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his own hands clenched around Sasuke's wrists. He began to pry Sasuke off him. "I don't care about this stupid crush you have on Hinata, Sasuke! She's my girlfriend and I can do whatever the hell I want with her."

Sasuke growled. Letting go of his grip on Naruto's shirt collar, Sasuke fisted his hand and swung it right at the Uzamaki's face. Naruto flew back, losing his balance and falling to the floor. The chair clattered to the floor soon after. Naruto quickly got back up, spitting out the blood that came from the blow. The Uzamaki clenched his fists and threw a punch back at Sasuke, the Uchiha pulled away, grabbing the Uzamaki's fist and whacking him in the face with his other hand.

Students crowded around the two boys, watching as the Uchiha pulled Naruto towards him and wrung his fingers around the Uzamaki's throat. Shikamaru sighed and got up, walking towards the door to look for Asuma or someone for help.

"You don't even care about Hinata, you bastard! You just want Sakura back and you're using her to get it! You never deserved Sakura and you don't deserve Hinata!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and he pushed Naruto to the floor. "Stop using her like this!" His eyes pierced deep into the scared blue pools of the boy under him. His grip grew tighter, he shifted his weight to keep Naruto's arms and legs from flailing everywhere. The class grew silent as they listened to the muffled shrieks of the Uzamaki. Sasuke let go and got off of Naruto as Asuma ran into the room. He watched as Naruto gasped for air.

Asuma grabbed Sasuke, pulling him away from Naruto. "I want you out of my class, Uchiha!" He yelled as he leaned over Naruto and helped him up.

Sasuke stopped at the door frame and turned back, eyes narrowed, "Don't forget what I said Naruto."

All eyes were on the Uchiha as he turned back and walked out of the class.

--

Hinata heaved a sad sigh as her porcelain eyes fell to the cold marble floor. She walked out of the classroom with Kiba on her side.

Kiba turned to Hinata and pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket. "What's on your mind, Hina?"

"I… just don't know what to do anymore, Kiba-kun. I'm so confused about Naruto…" She pressed her two slender index fingers together and bit her bottom lip.

"Just do it, Hinata!" Kiba said enthusiastically as he popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth and swung his arm around his small friend. "Don't think too much about it."

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I… I think I'll be able to do it if you and Sasuke were there with me."

The smile on Kiba's face faded. The two friends entered the empty home ec classroom. As always, they were the first ones there. "I don't think it would be fair to Naruto if we were there, Hinata."

They walked to the last table in the corner; Hinata and Sasuke's usual seat, and sat down, placing their book bags on the table.

The edges of Hinata's lips curled down. "Just as long as I know you guys are there, that's all, Kiba…"

Kiba shook his head. He broke another piece of his chocolate bar and gave it to Hinata. "As much as this pains me, you have to do this by yourself. I can't let you keep depending on Sasuke and I all the time. You're a big girl," he popped another piece into his mouth, "You'll be okay with out us. We'll be waiting afterwards."

Hinata smiled and put the chocolate in her mouth. "I thought chocolate was poisonous to dogs, Kiba-kun." She giggled.

Kiba laughed as he patted Hinata's head. He was about to break another piece in his mouth when he paused and looked around. He hadn't noticed that the classroom was already filled with noisy students. He turned back to Hinata who was stealing another piece of chocolate. "What's taking Sasuke so long?"

Hinata threw the piece in her mouth and shrugged.

--

Sasuke huffed angrily as he awaited his fate in the principal's office. He stared at the ugly mahogany panels that surrounded the large room and the cat pictures that covered the wall in distaste.

He sat still when the door opened and Head Master Tsunade entered, slamming the door as she walked in. The filed piled high in her arms looked as if they on the verge of falling over. Sasuke half expected them to fall over.

The busty woman threw the files over her already cluttered desk, toppling over still frames of cats. Sleeping cats, happy cats, playful cats, made cats, cats in trees and stuck in shoes. Each and every frame in her office had a picture of a stupid cat! It was unnerving.

Tsunade sat down on her cushioned chair and took a sip from a cat mug filled with what seemed like coffee. Sasuke had noticed it when he first walked into the room over an hour ago. Tsunade made an odd face, then lifted a thin eyebrow as she stared at the pale boy in front of her.

"…Who are you?" The head master asked as the placed her cup back on the cluttered desk.

"I'm Uchiha, Sasuke. I've been waiting for you since the beginning of first period." Sasuke responded as politely as possible. He didn't want to get into more trouble than he was in already. He squirmed in the chair as he fought hard to get comfortable. But that was impossible when the eyes of cat statues were watching you every move.

Tsunade's bright blue eyes lingered on the files in front of her and picked up the file on the tip top before looking back up at the Uchiha.

The ticking of the cat clock that was nailed to the wall in front of Sasuke was getting annoying. He was tempted to grab the over-stuffed chair he sat on and swing it at the stupid clock. He actually felt like breaking every single picture frame in that office and destroying the cat mug on the corner of the desk. Sasuke was relieved when Tsunade spoke. Suspension or death, anything would be better than staying five more minutes in this horrible room.

"You were… choking a fellow classmate, Mr. Uchiha?" Tsunade asked as she read over his file.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. Uzamaki, Naruto, Head Master."

Tsunade raised a brow, throwing the file back on to her desk before laughing hysterically.

--

Kiba stared up as Kurenai entered the classroom and placed her palms on top of her desk. He immediately took his seat and left Hinata by herself.

Hinata's pale eyes lingered on the wooden door a bit longer until she turned away, convincing herself that Sasuke would probably come in later.

--

"Sasuke's not here yet?" Kiba asked as he walked up towards Hinata, apron in hand.

Hinata shook her head, not once looking away from the vegetables that were being stir-fried in front of her.

"Naruto isn't here, either." Kiba added. The Inuzuka leaned over the counter and watched as sizzling oiled jumped out of the hot pan.

Hinata turned to the brunette, placing the spatula on the counter near the stove. "That's odd…"

--

Blue eyes stared up at the stark white ceiling of the infirmary.

"Naruto, what the hell did you say to Sasuke to make him do this to you?!" Sakura eyed the red marks around Naruto's throat then looked back at his face.

Sakura helped around the infirmary from time to time. Home Ec wasn't a needed class, so sometimes she would skip the class so she could give the nurse a break. Now, after seeing Naruto walk into the infirmary made her regret skipping today.

The blonde turned to Sakura, who sat at a chair next to the bed and stared at her face, which seemed like a cross between worry and anger. He shook his head and turned the other way.

"Don't ignore me, Naruto…" she hissed. She pressed her lips together, her hands found their way to Naruto's shoulder and she pulled him back, glaring at him angrily. "What did you say to Sasuke?"

Sad blue eyes stared up at Sakura. "Sakura…I love you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up, throwing her chair behind her. "Don't you dare start that, Naruto!"

The Uzamaki sat up on the bed, watching Sakura walk around the room. "I really do, Sakura." His blue eyes stared down at the floor. "He was mad at me because I was using Hinata to try to make you jealous; to make you come back to me."

Sakura stopped pacing around the room, bubble gum hair flipped to the side as her head shot up towards Naruto. A shocked expression inched its way on to her face.

"Sasuke told me to break it off with Hinata and I said 'no'. That's why he freaked and did what he did."

Sakura threw herself back down on the chair, keeping her emerald eyes directed at the blond on the bed. "You're using her? My best friend…" Sakura's face contorted, her features became sharper, her eyes narrowed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"Sakura screamed, making the boy flinch. "How can you toy with someone's emotions like that?!"

Naruto stared down at his fingers. "You did that to me…"

"Shut up, Naruto. It was different with me and you. I didn't treat you like shit when we were alone." She seethed in defiance. "Besides, I actually liked you. I never used you to get someone else."

"I… I just did it because I wanted you back, Sa-"

"I don't want you, Naruto. Can't you get that in your fucking head?"

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to let that comment break what was left of his heart.

"I completely understand why Sasuke did what he did. And I agree with him. Break up with her, Naruto. Not because I'm jealous, but because I care about what's happening to my best friend. I don't want you to screw up another friendship I have." Sakura crossed her arms and stared at the ground, convincing herself that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to slap him. What Sasuke did was probably enough. No matter how much he may deserve it.

"Sakura, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, whatever it is, Naruto."

Naruto watched as Sakura grabbed a few cloths and ointments and tossed it at him.

"That should help your neck."

Sakura walked towards the door and turned the knob. "After you break up with Hinata, I don't want to see you speaking to her. She's liked you for so long, it's best if you severe any connections you have with her. Please, just leave her alone. It would give her false hope if you two were to stay friends."

Naruto nodded sadly. He turned back to the bandages on the bed.

"Naruto?"

He looked back up again, watching as Sakura leaned on the door frame, tears streaming down her face.

"Please leave me and Lee alone. You and I have no chance of getting back together, so there isn't a reason to keep talking to me."

The Uzamaki nodded, and then stared back down. He listened as the door to the infirmary closed and the sounds of Sakura's footsteps quickly faded. There was nothing more to say. There was no chance for him and Sakura, he realized that now. He knew he had to end things with Hinata. There was no sense to keep Hinata this way much longer. She needed more, and Naruto was just complicating things. He owed Sasuke an apology. He knew very well he screwed up a number of things. He had to make things right and he was going to start with Hinata. She would no longer suffer for his selfishness.

--

Hinata watched as yellow butterflies fluttered around her and Kiba under the tree they usually sat under during lunch. She stared back at the brunette who was munching happily on stale Cheetos ™ and listening to the music in his head. Kiba claimed that the band that plays there does a show twice a day. She giggled and sat down beside him, pretending to listen to the band play as well, but no such luck. Hinata was sane, which meant she couldn't hear the music.

"Sasuke still isn't back yet, Hinata?" Kiba turned to the pale girl.

She shook her head. "No. I haven't seen him all day." She took a bite from her bento and sighed. "I'm getting worried. Did he even come to school today? – I'm sure I saw him in the morning."

"Shikamaru said he was sent to the principal's office." Kiba said as he took another handful of Cheetos ™ and stuffed it into his mouth.

Hinata's mouth made an 'o' shape and her eyes widened. "Why was he sent there?!" she asked, worry cracked in her voice.

Kiba made a face. "Shikamaru was too lazy to explain the details. Something about a fight." He pondered this for a moment before starting on his juice box.

Hinata quickly stood up and grabbed her things. "I'll be right back, Kiba."

"Where are you going?"

Hinata threw her book bag over her shoulder and stuffed her bento box under her arm. "I'm hoping Sakura knows something about this. She usually knows what's going on in school."

Kiba nodded and stuffed another handful of Cheetos ™ in his mouth.

Hinata turned back and headed towards the crowded cafeteria.

People filled up the cafeteria. Hinata looked around for bubblegum pink hair but was startled when she met eye to eye with light blue eyes. Hinata gasped. "N-naruto…!"

Naruto smiled. "Hinata," he took her hand, "I think we need to talk.."

--

_I know what you're thinking. It was short. T.T I'm sorry. I'm sleepy and I can't think straight right now.  
I guess you know what's gonna happen. Cheah. It's a little boring, too. Sorry. _

_Oh, oh! I forgot to tell y'all. I drew some fanart for muh fic! Crappy fanart…but fanart none-the-less. If y'all are interested, it's in my devart account. Just click on my profile and click my homepage link._

_anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be a happy chapter. I realized Kiba isn't as crazy as he usually is. Maybe it'll come back once Sasuke gets back in the picture. _

_Leave meh suum looovee!_

**-Glitter**


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry I took forever to update! School's hectic, teachers are horrible and homework is killing me. Sometimes I don't even feel like I can keep up with anything anymore, let alone this story. And believe me, I've been wanting to update since forever. _

**Chapter 17**

Hinata scrambled out of the cafeteria towards the bathrooms. No one was inside, which she was thankful for. As soon as she closed the stall door, she burst into tears, realizing what had just happened, and wondering why she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. She knew Naruto wasn't right for her, and yet, her heart still felt like it was breaking even after it was over, and she didn't really know why. She was so confused, and hurt, and just…

Hinata stopped crying immediately when she heard the door open and footsteps walking through the bathroom. Black shoes stopped right where her stall door stood.

"Hinata? What happened?" a familiar voice asked, worry in her tone. She knocked on the door frantically.

Hinata wiped her tears on her sleeve and nodded. "I'm… I'm alr-right, S-sakura…" She whispered. Hinata unlocked the latch and opened the door, revealing a very worried looking Sakura.

Sakura stared up at Hinata's puffy red eyes. "I saw you darting through the cafeteria… I-"

"We broke up." Hinata said quietly, staring down at the tiles on the bathroom floor.

Sakura nodded. "I thought that'd be the case." Deep inside, Sakura was glad. She knew well enough that this would be the last time Hinata would ever cry because of Naruto, but she couldn't but feel sorry for her friend. "What happened?"

Hinata walked out of the stall and towards the bathroom sink, staring at her reflection through the mirror. "It felt like everything was happening really fast…" she turned on the water faucet and washed her face with the cold water.

"Was he the one that broke up with you?" Sakura asked, coming out of the stall and closing the door behind her.

Hinata shook her head. "I did." she replied, turning to Sakura. Sakura almost smiled.

----

Sasuke stared down at the white counter top in front of him. He was in his own kitchen, book bag on the floor, guilt in his expression, hands fisted by his sides.

Itachi stared at him coldly on the other side of the counter top, hair in curlers, fresh lip gloss on his lips, nail polish bottle in his hand. Not for a minute did Itachi leave his glare.

Sasuke looked up at his brother. "Just say something, Ita." Sasuke demanded.

Sasuke shook his head and placed his palm on his forehead. "You're an idiot, Sasuke… What you did was so… so.."

Sasuke laughed coldly. "It's just a week, Ita. It's not a big deal."

Itachi frowned. "Not a big deal?" he yelled, arms flailing. He set the nail polish hard on the counter. "Getting a speeding ticket is not a big deal. Leaving the cookies in the over for too long isn't a big deal. But this…" Itachi went around the countertop and grabbed his brother's arms. "This is… this is like a broken nail big deal, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. His brother over reacted about everything.

"Don't look at me like that, Sasuke!" Itachi frowned. "Being suspended is bad! I mean… you can be suspended today, but what about the next day? What if getting suspended isn't enough, Sasuke? What if the next day you decide to rob a bank!" Itachi began to cry. "My poor little brother is a delinquent!"

Sasuke laughed. "Ita, don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up." Sasuke smiled when Itachi immediately stopped. "I'm not going to rob a bank any time soon."

"You better not," Itachi warned.

Sasuke shook his head.

Itachi smiled and hugged his brother. "I don't want you getting suspended again, no matter how much of a badass it'll make you look, you hear me?"

Sasuke nodded and got off of the stool, grabbing his book bag in the process. "You better pack your bags before oka-san and otou-san get here, Ita."

Itachi nodded. "I have to get ready, too. Are your little friends coming to the parade?"

Sasuke nodded, "I'll pick them up after school."

Itachi smiled and ruffled up his little brother's hair. "This better be the end of your life in crime."

Sasuke laughed and walked out the door.

------

The library was empty. Hinata watched as Sakura stacked books upon books all over the table they sat at. She sighed. "What are you doing?" she finally asked.

Sakura leaned on the stack of books and smiled at her friend. "Stacking books." she said, matter-of-factly.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "I can see that, but _why_ are you stacking books?"

Sakura thought about it for a while and then shrugged. "So the librarian will think we're in here for a reason instead of just skipping Geometry?"

Hinata stared out through a crack between two stacks of heavy books and watched as the librarian spied on them, probably questioning the why they were there. She sighed and got off the chair, grabbing books and putting them in a neat stack in front of her. She stared up at Sakura, and watched as she played with the pages of one of the books. She didn't want to stack books. She didn't want to do anything besides sleep. Actually, she didn't even want to do that. What she wanted to do was leave the school, go home, crawl under her bed and stay there. Forever.

"I don't want to stack books," Hinata finally said. "Why'd we skip geometry, again?"

Sakura stopped playing with the book that seemed like it was falling apart and shrugged. "I don't really remember."

Hinata thought about geometry class and the teacher and she thought about the students in the class and that somehow she never really bothered learning any of their names or even bothering to remember their faces. Then she thought about the class it's self. It's bright lights and cluttered desks, white walls and the smell of markers. "Didn't we have a test today?" Hinata finally said, trying to remember if her teacher had said Monday or the day after.

Sakura stared at Hinata and smiled. "Oh, yeah. Now I remember."

Hinata rolled her eyes and was about to suggest that they go to class but then remembered about crawling under the bed and not doing anything, so she just stared at the book that was at the tip top of the stack. "Can we do something else besides stack books? Can we go somewhere else and not do anything there?"

Sakura stayed silent for a while, her emerald eyes staring down at the books, deep in thought. "Let's go to the bathroom." She finally said.

"We were just there, remember?"

Sakura nodded, "I know, but there's something I've been meaning to do."

Hinata sighed and bent down to grab her book bags. She followed Sakura out the library door and waved good bye to the librarian who watched them leave through the corners of their eyes.

---

Sasuke waited outside the school gates, wondering if where he was parked was over 50 meters from the campus. He didn't think so, but he didn't think that it would matter anyways, as long as he wasn't on the school campus. He opened the window and let the fresh air enter the car. And waited, listening to the school bell ring for the end of the day.

He watched as hoards of students in blue uniforms walked off and as cars began parking by the gates, parents waiting for their children. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to tell apart Hinata and Kiba from the rest of them, but when he noticed a boy with messy brown hair run towards his car, he realized it would be pretty easy. He locked the door and watched as Kiba fidgeted with the door.

Kiba began banging on the window and yelling that Sasuke had pressed the wrong button. Sasuke laughed and watched as Kiba tried opening the door again. After a while, Sasuke got tired and pressed the button which unlocked the door and Kiba happily slid into the back seats, laying down and using his book bag as a pillow.

Sasuke grabbed his cell phone and dialed Hinata's number and waited until she finally answered.

"Hello?"

Sasuke's heart began to beat faster as he heard her soft voice. He hadn't seen her all day and all he wanted to do now was have her sit down in his car and just be with her and listen to her talk and smell the sweet scent of her lavender perfume.

"Hinata," he finally managed to say, "We're outside the school gates. Dog boy's asleep in the back seat, we're just waiting for you."

Hinata stayed quiet. "…what are you talking about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke laughed, "The Gay Pride parade my brother's going to be in. You said you'd come, didn't you?"

Hinata laughed a bit. "I kind of forgot about that.."

Sasuke smiled. He knew she'd forget about something like this so soon. "Well, can you come? We're just waiting for you."

"I'm on my way, but, Sasuke…?" she said, quietly.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't I see you at school today? I was sure you came today."

Sasuke stayed quiet and he didn't know what to say just then, so he decided he'd wait till she got there. "We'll talk about that later, when you get here."

Hinata stayed quiet but finally said okay and then hung up.

When Hinata was finally in the car, Kiba woke up and began to hug the backseat. Hinata smiled and stared at Sasuke, eyeing his expression.

Sasuke felt like he had stopped breathing, and suddenly he felt so sorry for getting suspended. He tried to smile, but couldn't, he just stared at her. Her warm smile, pearly eyes, her red cheeks. He'd missed her in the span of only a few hours.

Hinata stared at Sasuke, silently making out his expression and wondering why he'd said nothing since she got in the car.

Before either of them spoke, Kiba poked his head in between the two seats and hugged Hinata.

"Hina-chan, did you hear? Sasuke got suspended!"

Hinata stared at Kiba, eyes wide and then turned to Sasuke who was glaring at the dog boy. Kiba giggled and threw himself in the backseat, rummaging through his book bag and pulling out a bag of Cheetos and munched on them happily, saying something about having his 12th bag this day.

Sasuke turned back to Hinata, but suddenly wished he hadn't. He stared at her angry pale eyes and tried giving her a weak smile.

Hinata sighed and turned her head towards the window. "What did he do, Kiba?"

Kiba laughed and sat up once more. "He was choking Naruto." he smiled at Hinata and then turned to Sasuke, almost giddy. "I think we should get suspended with Sasuke!

Sasuke nearly banged his head against the wheel.

----

_Lulz. I know nothing __**really**__ happens hear, but it'll go somewhere, I promise. _

_The next chapter should be more fun. It'll be at the gay pride parade and many many characters are going to be there. __J It'll be fuuun! _

_Annnnd,, I know it's a little short, but the next one should be longer! There are A LOT of things that I want to put it._

_BTW, sorry if there's spelling errors and bad grammar. I didn't edit and I didn't have my editor edit it for me._


End file.
